Today, You Are The Host Club's Chef!
by AquaAngelx
Summary: Evelyn Trundell has moved to Japan under some incidents. She doesn't trust anyone except for her brother. She then stumbles upon the Hosts. Can they make her realise it's okay to make and trust friends? Can she accept them at all? Well she becomes the Host's chef so either way she's stuck with them!
1. A New Start

Great. The first sarcasm comment came to mind when I heard about this school. It's pink and prestigious. Well, since I'm here I might as well have a little fun.

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Evelyn Trundell you may have heard of me but if you haven't you will eventually, but anyway my friends call me Eve, if I had any that is. My hair is mauve which is obviously dyed. My hair used to be chocolate coloured but I prefer purple. Don't worry I'm not Emo, Punk or any other stereotype teenagers are usually labelled as. Back on the subject, I have bright blue eyes and I'm currently wearing a hideous yellow puffy dress which doesn't match the boy's uniform at all.

I'm starting Ouran Academy as a second year student. Why? Well because I left my English school at sixteen (yes I am English and know a bit in Japanese) and moved to Japan to live with my brother. He told me about _some_ things about Ouran but he hasn't told me everything, probably because he wanted to surprise me. I hate surprises.

I do love my brother; he is my favourite sibling out of the lot of us. I'm glad I'm living with him, he's been there for me when I need him even if I was half the world away. There's four of us the other two are in different countries.

So we arrive at the snobby school quite early. Good. It gives me time to prepare my lunch. You see, I like to make my lunch at school since I don't have the chefs at home fussing over me while I cook. So I rush to the cafeteria with ingredients at hand leaving my brother behind to do what he pleases. I find the cafeteria's kitchen to be empty, much to my liking. I start making my lunch; a nice, delicious looking pasta.

As I finished cooking the pasta and allowing it to cool, I heard a voice that sounded like it was from a child. I quickly tried to put everything away until I heard the kitchen door open. I could feel the stares on my back. I slowly turned my head around and the sight surprised me. Two boys stood there one very tall with black hair and a stoic look on his face while the other was a short blonde boy who looked like child and is holding a stuffed bunny but both were not wearing the school's uniform.

"So that's where the smell is coming from! It smells good, doesn't it Takashi?" The little boy said.

"Yeah." The other replied.

"Um… who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Honey and this is Takashi! Our friends call him Mori. We're attending Ouran University! What's your name?"

I mentally gasped. This little boy is a Uni student?! But he looks adorable like a little kid! I mean he holds a bunny, he has big brown eyes and speaks like a little boy! Then again I shouldn't really judge a book by its cover. But this Mori guy seems a bit intimidating to say the least. Doesn't this guy smile?

"Evelyn."

"You're not from Japan are you?" Honey asked.

I had to resist the urge saying "No, I just act like having an English accent as I speak Japanese!" but the look on Honey's cute little face turning sad and I might be beaten to a pulp kind of told me otherwise.

"No, I'm from England. I just moved here."

"Really? So what are you cooking? It smells delicious!"

"Pasta, wanna try some?" I asked and Honey nodded gleefully.

I stabbed the pasta in my lunchbox with a fork and spoon fed Honey. As soon as the Italian cuisine hit his mouth, his eyes lit up and I think his cheeks tinted pink at the burst of flavour. I have been told I'm a good cook which pleased my mother greatly.

"Wow! What is it? Do you cook anything else?"

"It's pasta and yeah I sometimes bake as well."

"Could you show me?" Honey asked.

"Yeah I can show you later." I replied.

"Yay! Come meet us after school in Music Room Three! Bye Evie-chan!"

'_Evie-chan?!'_

So lessons were about to start and with the help of some students, I made my way to class; 2-A. I entered the room and everyone stared at me for a brief moment and then went to their own business. I walked to the teacher or sensei and gave him a slip of paper. He read it and cleared his throat to address the class.

"Good morning class and welcome to the new year. We have a new addition to our class. She's not from around here so treat her fairly. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hey, my name's Trundell Evelyn and I'm from England." I said bluntly.

"Any question for Ms. Trundell?" The sensei asked.

"You're really English? You don't speak in a really sophisticated accent." A girl asked.

I deadpanned, _'really?'_ Yet again I had to resist the urge of saying something sarcastic. I straightened myself up and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Yes, I am but I'm from a different part of England."

After the idiotic questions, the sensei had told me to sit next to the window. Beside me was an auburn, spikey haired and golden eyed twin sitting next to someone who is way too feminine to be a boy and on the other side of him or her (need to find out later) was the other twin.

So after the lessons, Lunch had arrived but before I could leave the feminine person came up and smiled at me. They had short brown hair with matching eyes. Everything about them is feminine. Yep, definitely a girl but I should really be sure.

"Hey, I'm Haruhi. What do you think of Ouran so far?" They asked.

"It's all right. A lot different than my old school but I have a question." I replied.

"Sure, go ahead."

"You're a girl right? So why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

Haruhi stepped back in surprise. I was right though, wasn't I? But Haruhi straightened and smiled anyway. Maybe I could have a friend here after all, yeah right. That is if the rest of the school is like Haruhi here.

"Uh.. yeah but I have to pretend to be a boy under some circumstances. Can you keep it a secret only my friends know about this."

Of course I was going to keep it a secret! I mean she's messing the whole school by cross-dressing! Wait. So it's not only that girl in my class who is so dense but the whole school is also to even recognise the obvious?! Holy crap! But before I could reply, something zoomed past and grabbed Haruhi; leaving dust behind.

So I went off to lunch. I didn't bother trying to find my brother; I know he wouldn't want to hang around his little sister. Well I looked around and the cafeteria was full, so no go there. So I wandered outside and found a rose-hedged maze. I sat on the grass under a tree that was opposite to the maze's entrance. I peered into my bag and saw the cupcakes I made earlier beside my lunchbox. I took my lunch out and tucked into my pasta.

The afternoon passed eventually and my lessons were tolerable. So after school apparently everyone goes off to their clubs or go home. Okay, this school is _way_ different than to my last. I didn't really make new friends but it doesn't surprise me. I mean I'm a purple haired foreigner so it was clear students would be wary of me. Better than scared out of your wits to be even near me. I remembered Honey-senpai and that I promised to meet him so I quickly left.

I found the music room with cupcakes in hand. I gulped. Of all places to meet, why this one? I opened the door. It was empty? Well I guess I did come a bit early, I literally ran from class over here. But what I did notice was a beautiful piano sitting there by itself. I walked over to the instrument, sat my homemade cupcakes on top and began to play. To tell you the truth, I love music. I love playing it, listening to it and so on. I danced my slender fingers across the keys and entranced myself in the melody.

"Beautiful…."

"AAAHHHH!" I yelped.

I turned around to a tall, blonde boy with violet eyes smiling at me. My heart was beating fast out of the sheer terror I had to endure! Shit, my day just keeps getting better and better!

"Sorry to scare you princess, but you were playing so beautifully I couldn't keep quiet. But then again your beautiful melody isn't as beautiful as you." The blonde held my face.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE! GET OFF!" I shouted.

The tall blonde whimpered and suddenly slumped in a corner. I rolled my eyes at the childish behaviour. Where I'm from, guys don't do that kinda thing to strangers. I did feel a little bad for him, it may be a custom to do that sort of thing but last I time checked, no one did.

"S-sorry!" I apologised

"Don't mind him, this is natural." Another voice bluntly said.

I turned to see another tall boy in front of me (I swear I'm short in this country as well! I'm 5ft3 you see). He had black hair and glasses and if I look closely he has onyx coloured eyes. I turned to see the other boys in the room. The twins, Haruhi, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

"Hey Evie-chan!" Honey-senpai greeted.

"Hey Honey-senpai, I brought homemade cupcakes! But who are these guys and what's going on here?"

At this comment, the depressed blonde shot up, erased all signs of depression and became cheery. He had a big smile on his face. I think he gets asked this a lot and enjoys introducing these people. One word: Bi-polar.

"I'm glad you asked! This is the Host Club! I am third year Tamaki the King of the club, the gentleman in the glasses also a third year is Kyouya, the twins in second year: Hikaru and Kaoru, The newest member, also in second year: Haruhi and I guess you already met Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai." Tamaki-senpai explained.

"Question: What the heck is a host club?" I asked.

"The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." He explained.

"So… Basically this club is a poor excuse to flirt with girls?" I summed up. There he goes again; in his emo corner.

"Just leave him Evelyn, he's just sulking." Haruhi said.

"So, Hikaru,Kaoru and Haruhi, Evelyn is in your class right? What do you think of her?" Kyoya-senpai asked but how the heck did he know I was in their class?

"Not much. She usually keeps to herself in class." The twins chorused.

"Well I spoke to her briefly. She seems nice and she knows that I'm a girl anyway." Haruhi replies.

"WHAAAAAT?!" The twins and Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

"Anywaaay. I brought the cupcakes do you guys want them? They were originally bribery for new friends but you all could have some if you want." I suggested.

The hosts all grabbed one except for Kyoya-senpai. The twins gave a thumbs up, Honey-senpai had love hearts around him as he ate (which I didn't know that was even possible), Mori-senpai smiled just ever so slightly and Tamaki? Well… he jumped and yelled for joy. I noticed Kyouya-senpai observed everyone's reaction and scribbled in a black notebook.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"I have a proposition for you."

"And what will that be?"

"You become the Host club's chef."

"What's in it for me?"

"I don't tell anyone why you moved here." He whispered.

I glared at him. How does he know about me? I looked at Honey-senpai who looked at me in the most adorable way, Mori-senpai looked stoic as always, the twins smirked at me for some odd reason, Haruhi just smiled and Tamaki-senpai….

"Please! You could be my new daughter! And you make the best cupcakes!" He pleaded as he spun me around.

"GET. YOUR HANDS. OFF MY SISTER!" An all too familiar voice said behind me.

I straightened myself after the feeling of nausea had started to creep up on me from the tornado called Tamaki-senpai and turned to see my brother. He stomped over to the blonde and pointed a finger at his face.

"Don't you dare try and flirt with her!" He threatened.

"Well if it isn't my lovely brother; Josh."

"Joshua, I didn't know Evelyn was your sister?" Tamaki-senpai said.

"You know him senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Joshua Trundell. Heir to the Trundell line of international hotels. Son of Chiyoko Trundell; half Japanese half English and a world famous food critique married to Henry Trundell, CEO of the Trundell Hotel company." Kyouya-senpai intervened

"So? What's it to ya?" Me and my brother muttered.

"Come on Eve, let's go. The limo is waiting." Josh said to me.

I looked at him, then at the hosts. This is really pissing Josh off! I mentally smirked. If just meeting the hosts annoyed him, then how would he feel if I joined them? His face would be priceless! I could start messing with these guys…

"I'll join." I answered to Kyouya-senpai's deal.

Josh was sent over the edge as he growled and stormed out of the room. Everyone else was pretty much happy whether Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai showed it or not. Tamaki-senpai was yet again jumping up and down and Honey-senpai was celebrating with cake, how cute!

"New toy! New toy!" The twins chimed.

"Oh yeah, I get two new toys. Oh and boys? I break mine easily." I smirked at them.

They stopped and their eyes grew wide. That shut them up. Haruhi was probably glad I joined since she's no longer the only girl in the Host club and also I guess we can talk about 'girl stuff'. But let me get this straight: this doesn't mean I'm friends with any them, far from it.

"We will install a kitchen work space in the back room for you. So you can cook privately." Kyouya-senpai informed.

"And you will wear this!" One twin said as he held up a maids outfit that appeared to be a little small and snug on me.

"Isn't it cute?" The other asked.

"No! Daddy won't let you wear a skimpy outfit!" At this point Tamaki-senpai had begun to chase the twins across the room

"This will be interesting…." I muttered.

* * *

**So I've started a new story. I had this idea for a while now, so let's see where it goes. Also I'm basically experimenting and I don't usually do this but can I get feedback guys? It will help a lot and if this story becomes popular then I may update(or try to) regularly. Thanks for reading! x**


	2. Past Times and Breakthroughs

**Hey guys! Here's the second chappy! This one has a bit more drama in it. I have a favor to ask. You see I kinda need reviews, giving me criticism in whatever I'm doing right ot wrong. Can you please review? It would mean a lot to me. But anyway, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I own Eve, Josh, Kayoko and Seitaro. **

* * *

So here it is. My first day of being a part of the Host Club. I heard that this club was pretty popular throughout the school and being included of said club felt more like an opportunity than a privilege.

Lessons were getting better I guess since I have people to talk to for once. Yep, me and Haruhi are getting _somewhat_ closer while the twins? Well call me paranoid but I think they are up to something. However, so am I.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Well, if it isn't Eve, say we've got a question for you." The twins spoke as they placed their hands on my waist.

Apparently this was normal as I've seen this happening to Haruhi. I've been starting to tell the difference between the twins. It's only a small difference and I still question if I'm right myself but if I spend more time with them, which I'll regret, then the more differences I can pick out between them.

"Well then, I've got an answer for you." I winked.

"Well, you see-"Hikaru started as him and his brother blushed slightly.

"-Why did you join the Host Club?" Kaoru finished.

"A secret for me to know and you to never find out." I replied bluntly.

"So Eve, do you want to have lunch with us today?" Haruhi asked, ignoring the twin's antics.

For some reason, the hosts have been calling me Eve as if we were best buds. Pfft! Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy! Yeah I'm a part of their club but that doesn't mean anything! If a new member joins your club does that mean you're automatically friends? I hope not.

"I if I must." I sighed.

Lunch was a lot calmer than I expected. I joined Haruhi and the twins with the rest of the hosts in the cafeteria. I felt a bit cautious as some girls glared at me but I just carried on walking with them to a table. I grabbed my lunch from my bag which was macaroni cheese with bits of bacon. I stabbed my lunch with the fork and as I drifted my fork closer to my mouth, I stopped. All the hosts were staring at me like I was a ghost.

"What?!" I snapped.

"What are you eating?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Macaroni cheese with bacon. I made it last night."

Tamaki-senpai, Honey-senpai as well as the twins looked like puppies waiting for food. Saying that, Tamaki-senpai actually _did_ have puppy eyes. No way they're having this! It's mine! I like my food thank you very much!

"No." I replied.

"But…" They all said.

"Want some? Get your own!"

It was the end of the school day which meant my time as Host Club chef to begin. I walked with the twins and Haruhi to the club room and casually opened the door. I sped past the hosts to see the beautiful masterpiece in the back room. And there it was; a small kitchen just for me!

"ooooh" I sang.

"Is this to your liking?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

I nodded. I was like a child on Christmas morning! The rest of the hosts arrived. I guess they saw my reaction as out of the corner of my eye, I saw them shifting their gazes from the kitchen to me in a repetitive manner. The counters where black marble and the cupboards were solid oak which was next to a mini-fridge.

"What's so special about a kitchen?" The twins asked.

"sssh you! This is my happy place! Now leave! I've got work to do!" I pushed all the hosts out, changed into my 'uniform', tied up my hair and prepared the delicious treats. I put the remainder of the ingredients in the mini fridge and cupboards. As the cake was finished in the oven and cooled down, I grabbed the icing and covered the cake. Once I finished, I ate the rest of the icing that was left on the spatula. I cut the cake in slices and placed them on a cart.

I stepped into the main room while I pushed the cart. Tamaki-senpai had a fit because I was wearing the maid's outfit which shocked the twins. I concluded that no one usually followed through their antics until they met me. Anyway, after the fit and the shocked stares from the rest of the hosts (except Honey-senpai since he thinks it looks cute), the guests arrive and they were briefly shocked as for the first time ever a girl (who isn't cross-dressing to be a boy) is part of the host club.

"Hey Eve! Come over here for a sec!" Hikaru called me.

"What do you guys want _now?_"

"Have you tried commoner's coffee? Everyone drinks it in the Host Club." Kaoru asked.

"Of course I have! I used to drink it back home. I never really indulged myself in high society products."

"Why not? It's fun!" The twins said.

"Because I don't like to show off and I went to a public school so I wanted to fit in." And with that I left.

So after delivering the deserts, I went round and saw each of the host's performance. Haruhi, known as the natural type, is just pleasant to the girls and wins them over with her smile. She told me that last year she had accidently knocked over an expensive vase and to pay for it, she had to become a host. Apparently at that point, they all realised Haruhi was actually a girl but had to pretend to be a boy but since she was, what everyone classed her, a commoner, She had no choice.

Then there was Honey-senpai and his cousin. Now it doesn't surprise me, but Honey-senpai uses his cute, adorable child technique which the girls go gaga for. I have to admit it does work since I sometimes fall for it as well. Then there was Mori-senpai. His way is basically a big brother for his cousin but he's also protective over the other hosts. Apparently according to Tamaki-senpai,and was confirmed later by the twins and Haruhi, The cousins are experts in martial arts! Man, would I love to see them kick butt!

Tamak-senpai is the princely type; fitting for the title King of the Host Club. He charms girls by flirting with them in a princely manner. Which explains his actions yesterday. But there's one thing I don't understand; some of these girls are actual princesses so surely they will get bored of the prince type easily? I know I would.

Kyoya-senpai doesn't actually do as much hosting as the others do. He is usually seen on his laptop typing away or in his black notebook scribbling some schemes no doubt. He usually plans the meetings or does the accountancy from the profits and expenditure.

"Something wrong?" He asked without tearing his gaze from his laptop.

"No but something's been bugging me. Why did you want me in this club anyway?"

"Simple. With your cooking skills, I cut back on spending for Honey-senpai's sweets."

Well that makes sense. He's always concerned with profits. I left the Shadow King alone and walked over to the twins. Now let me get this straight, while all the other girls may find their 'twincest' act beautiful, I, however do not. It might be where I was brought up but I think the whole incest or 'brotherly love' thing disgust me.

"Like what you see?" Hikaru asked while smirking.

"They say two lovers are better than one especially with twins." Kaoru said.

"not likely." I scoffed.

They were surprised yet again. I guess I stood out from their expectations. Not like I care. They continued to stare at me, wanting an explanation.

"Well, even though you're twins, you're still different people. I would rather love one person and have them love me back that way it's more meaningful." I explained.

They looked dumbfounded at me then at each other. Then they changed their expression completely. They continued to look at each other probably guessing what the other is thinking. I turned around went over to the guests and offered them some coffee and cake until I see a timid and shy looking girl in the door way.

She had long black hair which flowed down to her waist, she has brown eyes which kept looking from left to right. Was she nervous about the Host Club? No way! Even I'm not afraid of these pansies! I forced a fake smile on my face and casually walked over to her.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to come in? If you go over to Kyoya-senpai, he will help you pick a host."

"Oh I uh was just looking, I didn't really want to be seen in here." She said timidly.

I tilted my head to the side. Don't 'want to be seen in here'? I thought all girls in this school liked the Host Club? Then again, I wouldn't be caught dead being a guest in here. Either way, I'm still a member so I might as well invite her again.

"Well my name is Evelyn and please come in, we have cakes and coffee to help you enjoy your time here."

"I-I'm Kayoko Furuta."

I guided her into the Host Club and sat her down in front of Kyoya-senpai. She was still looking nervous but I was wondering who she could be hiding from. I offered her a slice of cake and a cup of coffee and left her to senpai. I then turned back to my duties until I saw the twins again. I smirked. I folded a napkin in an aeroplane and crept over to them. I knew it wouldn't fly very well so I had to get closer. And with a flick of my wrist, I let it soar into the sky for a brief moment until it hit one of them at the back of the head. I snickered.

"EEEVE!" Apparently it was Kaoru.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with us you're far from it!" Hikaru shouted.

"And you should know." I retorted.

But before the twins could say anything else, the doors slammed open and a tall guy came in. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was frowning as he scanned the room. He then found what he was looking for; Kayoko. Said girl gasped and he stormed over to her and grabbed her arm viciously.

"Come, Kayoko. We're leaving!"

"Seitaro! Please!" She pleaded.

"Who is this dick?" I asked Kyoya-senpai.

"Seitaro Omori, third year."

Well whoever he is, he should watch it. I hate bullies with a passion and I find it cruel and unfair how they can hurt other people because of their looks, intelligence, vulnerability and in this case wealth too. I tightened my jaw and clenched my fists. I stormed over to him to give him a piece of my mind!

"Hey! If she doesn't want to leave, then you shouldn't force her!"

"Pipe down girly!" He shouted at me.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave." Kyoya-senpai intervened.

But before I could say anything else, Seitaro had listened to senpai and left with Kayoko. I glared at him until he slammed the door. I have to do something about this! People picking on victims because they think those people are inferior to them! It sickens me!

Kyoya-senpai ended the club early since the disruption from earlier. I don't blame him. He disturbed the pleasant atmosphere in here with his rudeness! Poor Kayoko. So that's why she was nervous! There's something more to this though, before I can do anything, I need to find out why that bastard is upsetting her.

"Gentlemen, Kayoko is a guest. Our motto is: make all guests happy! So we need a plan…" Tamaki-senpai announced.

"No, leave this to me, I know what to do." I said.

"Why Evie-chan? Is there something we can't do?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Well, I know how to handle these situations." I replied.

"Careful Evelyn, actions do have consequences." Koyoya- senpai hinted.

Okay, now I _know_ he has found information about me like my past. Well he is the evil mastermind after all. Everyone else curiously looked at me. Their suspicions rising, I had to come up with an excuse quick!

"Think of it this way: If you guys talk and help her, people will think something is going on but if a girl helps her then that's being nice." I said.

I began to walk to the changing rooms and got changed. When I came out they were still looking unsure. I sighed irritably and rolled my eyes. I continued my way out of the door but looked over my shoulder before I left.

"I've got this." I claimed.

I ran out of the room to catch up with Kayoko. I hope she hasn't left already or that she isn't with _him._ I ran and ran until I made my way to the grand staircase in the main building. I see a silhouette at the bottom, it's Kayoko! And she isn't with Seitaro! Now's my chance!

"Kayoko, Kayoko!" I called as I ran down the stairs, catching my breath when I hit the bottom.

"Oh, hey Evelyn." She said sadly.

"So what's with that drama with that Seitaro guy?" I asked.

"Oh, you see I am soon to be engaged to him and so he thinks I'm his property I guess."

So not just a bully but abusive as well? That's even worse! I'm surprised she opened up to me so easily. Could it be that she's crying for help? Well if she is then that's why I'm here! Now this guy needs to learn a lesson, one that he will never forget.

"Okay, Kayoko, thanks for telling me. I promise you it will get better."

After telling her it will get better I met up with Josh and we went home. My house was an elegant mansion with more rooms than I can count. We have a guest wing, a dining room, games room, a pool, a library and an arts and crafts room. I entered the Arts and crafts room and gathered supplies for tomorrow's lesson. He will _pay _for what he thinks about Kayoko!

The next day, I came into class with a genuine smile on my face. I made sure my bag didn't damage my 'tools' for today and sat down. The twins and Haruhi gave me a concerned glance but I just smiled back. Today will be a good day. I just know it.

"Uh, Eve? You feeling okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, you're acting kinda different." Kaoru said.

"Guys, she can be happy if she wants to." Haruhi argued.

"Thank you Haruhi!" I continued to grin.

When lunched arrived, I rushed out the door to begin the 'lesson'. All I needed to do is find my target and hope he learns, not for my benefit but for his. I couldn't find him anywhere. I checked all the buildings, club rooms and sneaked into the cafeteria without the hosts knowing. I went back to the main building and went up the same staircase I had found Kayoko yesterday. I heard a voice behind me; the same voice that belonged to that dick! I ran up the stairs and peered over the railings. Seitaro had walked just under the railings with some guy. Perfect shot! I opened my bag and retrieved a pot full of balloons filled with paint. I grabbed one. Aimed just over his head. And released!

_**Splat!**_

Red paint had splattered all over him. He looked up and glared at me. Shit. I legged it. I knew he was coming after me as I heard footsteps running a few feet away. I turned a corner but he grabbed my arm. He forced me to the wall and continued to glare at me.

"Who do you think you are?!"

"A better human being than you!"

"Why you-"

_**Splat!**_

I had thrown another balloon at him. I had carried it with me just in case. He wiped the paint off his face yet it was still red. Not because how hard he rubbed the substance but because he was furious! I have a bad feeling this isn't going to end well.

_**Slap!**_

My face was forced to the side by the pressure Seitaro had hit me with. My cheek was stinging with pain, no doubt it was going to bruise. I was speechless; he had the nerve to hit a girl! Especially me! This is just like that time….

"Leave Evie-chan alone!"

I turned to see the hosts as they looked at the scene with anger in their eyes. I didn't want this! This was my problem! Seitaro backed away as soon as he saw Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. He then ran away as quickly as possible.

"What do you think you were doing?!" Tamaki-senpai asked as his face was inches away from mine.

"Look, it's not like I asked you to get involved." I said.

"What made you think you could tackle a bully by yourself?! You can't fight like Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai!"

"Excuse me? Who said I wanted you to help me? Just because I'm part of your club, doesn't make us automatically friends!"

"But Evie-chan, we _want_ to be your friend!"

"I've handled bullies before and I made it out okay, just stay out of my business!" I shouted.

"But Evelyn, this is what made you transfer to Ouran in the first place." Kyoya-senpai said.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone if I joined the Host Club! And anyway I've done this before, I can do it again! I can handle the bullies." I glared at him.

"Clearly." The twins said.

"And who said I wanted to be your friend? You would hurt and abandon me anyway. I'm used to being alone. "And with that I stormed off.

Before I entered the classroom for the afternoon lessons, I let out a sigh. I didn't want to face the twins or Haruhi. Heck, I'm not sure if I want to go back to the Host Club. I walked in and sat down in my usual seat. I ignored all the stares from the rest of my row and focused on the lesson.

During the lesson, I received a note. It was most likely from Hikaru since he's nearest. He obviously didn't get the hint now did he? I rolled my eyes and began to open the note and read it.

'_why don't you want to be friends with us?_

_-Hikaru'_

I crumpled the note and set it aside on my desk. Then another appeared on my desk. I did the same thing like I did with the last but with the exception of reading it. I repeated this routine as more and more notes materialised on my desk. That is it! I threw them back at Hikaru but he did nothing. No retaliation what so ever! I turned to him who turned to Kaoru who was shaking his head. Can they read minds or something? I heard some twins have special abilities but is telepathy one of them? I'm not sure.

Lessons were over and I had to make a decision; either go home and risk everyone knowing about my past? Or facing the hosts. I decided to do the latter. So I ran to the music room and gulped. This is it. I held my chin up and opened the door. I marched into the changing room, got changed, and got everything ready. When I went into the main room, all the hosts smiled at me…

I did my duties as chef (and maid) and yet all the hosts were nice to me, including Kyoya-senpai. I even had a pleasant chat with the twins! Why is this happening? I was rude, I threw their friendship back in their face and yet… and yet they were nice to me. Did they really care? But why?

The club had finished for today and I texted Josh I would be out a bit late. There was something I needed to do. I saw all the hosts leaving. Now's my chance to do something. I stood there in the middle of the room, with my bangs covering my eyes. Here goes nothing.

"Guys?" I asked.

I could see all the hosts turn around to look at me through my bangs. Their expressions were motionless. They are probably pretending to be pleasant and secretly hate me. No matter, I need to say this.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

I wasn't one to say sorry. I'm usually too stubborn to admit that I'm wrong. But this was a different matter. There was utter silence but I didn't hear footsteps walking away. They just stood there as I lifted my head up so I continued.

"It's just, a while ago I had a best friend who had abandoned me and…"

"Tell us from the beginning" Kyoya-senpai instructed.

"You may want to sit down then." I suggested.

We all sat down on the couches. The twins sat either side of me while Kyoya-senpai sat next to Kaoru. The others sat on the opposite sofa with Honey-senpai sitting on Mori-senpai's lap. If I wasn't being emotional I would think it was cute. I cleared my throat and began my story.

"Before I moved here, I was in a public school. Bullying was a problem there too. Well I didn't have many friends, in fact, I only had one. Well when the bullying became worse and no one was doing anything about it, I took matters into my own hands. I pranked the bullies; teaching them a lesson. Some students became scared but my friend was always with me, until he left. He just left out of the blue, not telling me where he was moving and didn't even contact me. And I couldn't hang out with other people, as they were frightened I was gonna prank them. I was left alone. I was ditched and I was hurting. So my pranking got worse, it became more serious. So serious I was threatened to get expelled. But my mother pulled me out and moved me here; to become a more refined woman. I became distant that day my friend ditched me and I couldn't trust anyone. So there you have it." I explained as tears ran down my cheeks.

They all looked at me with sympathy in their eyes. An arm wrapped round my shoulders and pulled me to them. I looked up and it was Hikaru. Honey-senpai was in tears as well so Mori-senpai tried to calm him down. Then I felt a hand on my knee and I saw it belonged to Tamaki-senpai.

"We are all here for you Eve. Just let us help you. We want to be your friend and make you feel better." He said.

"Yeah, Usa-chan will make you feel better and so will Takashi, right Takashi?" I giggled at Honey-senpai's childish ways.

"Yeah" Mori-senpai said.

"We agree and we don't want our toy to be sad-" Hikaru started.

"Yeah our job is to make you annoyed more than anything else." Kaoru finished.

"And I supposed that being a part of the Host Club has made things interesting for everyone, including me, then there's no loss in helping you is there." Kyoya-senpai said.

"And anyway, I would be glad to talk to you, that way there's less drama from the Host Club." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Y-you still want to be friends with me?" I asked

"Of course. You just need to open up a little." Tamaki-senpai smiled.

I nodded and thanked them. Maybe I can have friends after all. They do care about me even after a few days since we met. Maybe that's why they wanted to make their guests happy. They wanted them to forget about all the years of forced marriage, taking part of their family's company to come. Even if it was for a few hours. Those girls could be happy for a brief moment. And being a part of their group, has indeed made me the happiest girl of them all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far and if not tell me. I just need to know these things so I can continue. But anyway so you know _some_ of Eve's past but not all. The rest will be explained in future chapters. x**


	3. Old Faces and Helping Friends

**Hey guys! First thing: Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! I'm relieved that I'm doing _ something_ right! Keep them coming I would love to hear your thoughts and theories!**

**Second: Before you come into any conclusion there is still more to Eve than you may think. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I only own my characters, I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. You should know this already :P x**

* * *

Well, after that drama episode I had that concerned my past, things were kinda back to normal. Kyouya-senpai is still an evil mastermind who cares about profits, Tamaki-senpai is usually spazzing out whenever I wear the maid's outfit, Honey-senpai being adorable as always, Mori-senpai being the quiet one in any occasion, the twins playing tricks on me whenever possible and Haruhi is as nice as ever.

I was genuinely happy when I came home from the Host Club last night, so happy I made all the desserts that night! I was glad to have people to just listen to me. I missed that kind of loyalty and friendship. But when I came back to school the next day, everyone was treating me like a hero! I didn't get this type of attention back at my old school. It felt odd.

I guess I was being _slightly_ nicer too. I have offered help to Haruhi with English. And I've also spent time with the twins and I can tolerate it. Doesn't mean I won't stop messing with them! But for once in my life, I think I can be happy, thanks to the hosts.

I was walking out of class a bit late. You see I had a lesson without the twins and Haruhi but I wasn't far off from the club room since I had music. When I entered into the corridor from the class I saw two identical devils and Haruhi walking down to Music Room Three. I ran down and hooked my arms with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Woah!" They both said in unison.

"Hey guys! What's new?" I greeted them.

"Well Haruhi has refused to be our toy now." The twins pouted.

"Look, I'm just not going through your pranks anymore. I find them boring and anyway Eve doesn't mind them." Haruhi argued.

"Thing is, I play dirty" I winked.

We entered the club room and everyone was already there. I did my usual routine and went back into the main room. I had something behind my back that I wanted to share. I stood in the middle of the room and cleared my throat. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Well I uh.. wanted to say thank you so I uh… made you these!" I said as I showed them the cupcakes I made that had the host's faces on them.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru started.

"You're too happy." Kaoru finished.

"Oh so you like the snappy Eve? Very well then!"

While the hosts were munching on their treat, I had sneaked past and walked over to the couch the twins usually sat on during club time. I slid something in between the cushions and wandered back.

The guests came in and I did my usual round of coffee and desserts. I was giving an occasional glance at Hikaru and Kaoru but they still hadn't sat down yet! They put old English hats on and commenced a game they called 'guess which one is Hikaru game". I was curious and watched to see if their guests had gotten it right.

They didn't.

"Hey Eve, do you wanna play?" They suggested.

"Sure, I'm game."

"Okay but just to warn you, only Haruhi had gotten it right so far."

"Fine, but I'll know which one of you is Hikaru even if I had my eyes closed!" I challenged them.

"Challenge accepted!" They chimed.

I closed my eyes and I heard shuffling. After spending time with them, I'm pretty confident that I can distinguish them easily. Even with those silly hats! I opened my eyes and squinted at them. On the left I could tell his expression was playful and mischievous while on my right his expression was soft and caring. You see, I can usually hide my emotions very well and read others as if I had x-ray vision for emotions.

"You are Hikaru!" I pointed to the twin on my left.

They were silent.

"Did I get it wrong?" I asked.

"No, you got it right." Haruhi said.

"What is your reason?" They asked.

"Well, while you may have everyone fooled with your poker faces, I , however, am not. Hikaru, you're more playful and mischievous while you Kaoru are more kind and caring." I explained.

I knew I could tell them apart! They looked at each other still and I felt like I should leave them alone. Never dare me to a challenge unless you are prepared to lose! I went to see Honey-senpai and gave him a slice of cake.

"Thanks Evie-chan!" He said.

I smiled and went back to my rounds. I gave Tamaki-senpai a wave and looked over to Kyouya-senpai. I noticed that I don't really know the hosts very well yet they kinda know me. Well that's just rude! They wanted to be friends with me so they should tell me at least _something _about themselves!

I frowned. Maybe they lied? I backed away and went into the back room. I wanted to distract myself. Who was I kidding, these guys are popular and yet how I could think of being friends with them? How pathetic! I opened the cupboard and started to rearrange the ingredients until a pot of cocoa powder was a little farther at the back and out of reach. I reached as I stood on my tippy toes but I was still too short. However, someone reached over me and grabbed it!

"Hey I was gonna get it myself!" I shouted. I looked up and it was Hikaru?

"Well come and get it then." He smirked.

He raised his arm up in the air making it impossible to reach. Unless I jump. I jumped only to lean onto his chest. My cheeks tinted red. I backed away and shook the feeling off. I needed to think. If he can play it at that game, I might as well join in too! I grabbed his tie and yanked his head close to mine. His face was an inch away and his eyes grew wide as he blushed. We're so close I made sure that my breath danced on his lips.

"You're gonna be sorry." I purred.

I then jerked the pot from his hand and pushed him away a little. I chuckled. That was too easy! He cleared his throat and walked back to the main room. Why did he come in here anyway? Did he want something? I might as well go and find out.

I returned to the main room only to hear, in what I thought was amusing, a noise that sounded like it was from a whoopee cushion. _My _whoopee cushion. Hikaru and Kaoru had anger seeping through their veins as I can see one in their foreheads throb and they looked like they were going to explode any second while their guests were blushing out of embarrassment.

"EEEEEVE!" They shouted in unison.

Shit.

I legged it. I ran to Tamaki-senpai, hoping that my so called 'daddy' could save me. I hid behind him and clamped onto his waist. He looked down at me as I looked at him sympathetically. He then looked at the angry devils stomping this way.

"Whatever she says, don't listen to her! She's guilty!" They chimed.

Senpai looked at me suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow. I smile sheepishly and scratched the back of my neck. I stuck my tongue out at the twins and grabbed the cart and offered them a cup of coffee to make up for my actions. I wasn't feeling guilty at all and I'm not sorry. It was fun, so why should I feel bad for something I found funny?

I went to Kyouya-senpai's guests and offered them cupcakes and coffee. I heard the door open and I turned to see if a new guest had arrived. But it wasn't a guest. It wasn't even a girl. I can't believe it, my eyes widened. It was a boy, he had sandy coloured locks with brown eyes. He didn't look Japanese either.

_**Shatter!**_

"You'll have to pay for that." Kyouya-senpai commented.

I looked down and indeed the china cup had shattered and the hot beverage had splattered all over the floor. Haruhi came rushing over with a cloth and started to clean the mess up. I looked down at her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'll deal with this, you go see him." She said.

"Eve! I knew it was you when I heard your name and the word bully in the same sentence!" The boy said.

I walked up to him. My mind was racing. My heart was thumping. My eyes were darting to the boy and everywhere else. I stood in front of him. I don't know what I was feeling: panic? , anger?, happiness?, relief?

"Wow! You've changed!" He said.

_**Slap!**_

My hand was stinging from the contact against his face. I know what I'm feeling now. I could feel myself shaking. I don't care if everyone can see! I needed to do that!

"How dare you… Kevin, after all this time you would think I'll accept you into my life with open arms? How dare you. How fucking _dare_ you! You left me, you _ditched_ me! And you didn't have the decency to apologise for not talking to me!" I shouted before I stormed off, shoving my former friend out of the way.

"So _you're_ the guy that hurt our toy!" I heard the twins say as their voices faded into the distance.

I needed to get out of here! Of all the places to see him again, why does it have to be the place where I can start anew? I had wandered to the gardens and found the maze. I went inside. I didn't care where I went I just don't want to be near _him_ again! I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. I then stumbled across a gazebo and sat inside.

I leaned on the table and rested my head on my arms. Those tears came raining down. All I wanted was a new start and now my past was catching up to me in this school as well. Why did he have to be _here?!_ I noticed my sleeves were getting damp but the tears just kept pouring. I feel stupid. I was never _this_ emotional at my old school!

I don't know how long I was there but I felt a cool breeze sending me shivers. I felt a hand on my arm and another stroking my hair while calming me. I stopped my sobs and looked up finishing my episode with a sniffle. There they were, the hosts giving me sympathetic looks.

"Are you okay Evie-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Yeah, we were shocked as you were-" Hikaru started.

"Seeing your old friend" Kaoru finished.

"Kyouya, can you tell us about Eve's old friend?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Kevin Kingsley, second year. Class 2-B, he transferred last September. He's English and his family owns a transport company." He informed.

"Wait, what?" I asked him.

"Kingsley Deliveries; a growing transport company, it was recently titled as an international company." He replied.

I didn't know he was rich. He never told me even though we were best friends for years! Why didn't he tell me? Maybe that's why he never invited me over. I'm sick of this! I don't want anything to do with him!

"Forget about him…" I muttered.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

"We understand if you want to talk to him, don't we Takashi?" Honey-senpai asked Mori-senpai.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Don't worry, I don't want anything to do with him. Call it comeuppance." I said.

See how _he _likes it when _he_ gets ditched! He deserves this. No one and I mean _no one_ treats me like shit! But I know… I can't do this alone. I don't usually do this but I think that I may need help to stop myself talking to him, feeling sorry for him and so on. Which means… Oh fuck me!

"I need your help." I said.

"What is it that you need?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Support."

"Eve, you know we're here for you." Haruhi reassured me.

"Thanks guys."

I called on my phone to be picked up and we all met back in the music room. I guess the club finished early because of me. Yet again. The doors opened and an elderly lady walked in. Mrs Humphrey; my caretaker.

"Who's the elderly woman?" The twins asked.

"Mrs Humphrey. She's my caretaker."

"Why would you need a caretaker?" they asked.

"My parents don't live with us. My mother lives back in England with my little sister and my Father… well I don't really know which country he is in today. He travels a lot." I explained.

"Come, Miss Trundell. The limo is waiting." Mrs Humphrey said.

"Okay."

I walked to my caretaker but before we left I turned to them and waved. They waved back. I smiled, they really do care. This warm feeling is a bit overwhelming but I kinda like it. Just don't tell them that, especially Tamaki-senpai, he will be overjoyed and jumping around like an idiot.

* * *

That night my mind was all over the place. I couldn't sleep which is normal for me. But this time, it was because of so much drama and it's only been a few days since I started Ouran! I ran my hand through my hair, messing it up in the process. I sat up, picked up my pillow and left the room. I walked across the corridor and stood in front of a familiar door. I knocked on it, hoping I get an answer.

"Come in." A voice said.

I did. I walked to the bed and the figure rolled over, leaving me room to sleep. I placed my pillow on the bed and crawled under the covers. I usually have trouble sleeping and before you get any bad ideas it's not was it looks like.

"Nightmares again?" My brother asked.

"Kinda." I replied.

"You're really scared of sleeping alone aren't you?"

"Yeah, I've had it for ages remember?" I yawned.

I felt better knowing my brother was there. I never liked sleeping alone. When I was in England I would sleep next to Charlotte. Although I was pretending I would protect her from the 'monsters', I really needed someone there for _me_.

* * *

I was successful in avoiding and ignoring Kevin the next day. True to their word, the hosts distracted me. They told me some of the adventures they had last year, including Tamaki-senpai being engaged! I'm not sure if that was right to do I mean I noticed that senpai would prefer spending time with Haruhi more than the other hosts. I wonder…

Anyway we arrived at lunch and everything seemed okay. Until I saw Kevin. It looked like he was waiting for me. Doesn't this guy know when to take a hint? I slammed my lunchbox on the table. I felt stares on me.

"Fuck off!" I shouted.

I then began throwing chairs at him. Somehow he's dodging them quite well. Luckily he wasn't carrying a food tray or there will be a mess everywhere! He wasn't fighting back which fuelled my anger. I can feel my arms aching but the anger was bubbling up that I couldn't care less.

"Well this seems familiar." Haruhi said.

Honey-senpai came near me with a cake but I gently pushed him beside me. I didn't want to end up throwing him as well! Mori-senpai would kill me! Speaking if which, said boy got the little man and ran back to the other hosts.

"But last time, the twin's fight was staged." Kyouya-senpai informed and the twins shrugged.

"We should really do something." Tamaki-senpai said.

"On it!" The devils said.

I had somehow ran out of chairs and was panting heavily. Kevin was also panting heavily and the students in the cafeteria were surprised at what happened. I looked around for more objects to throw at my former friend. But before I could find anything, two sets of arms snaked under mine and dragged me out of the cafeteria into the outdoors. I looked up and glared at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You have anger problems you know that?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, who knew so much anger can be stored in such a short person?" Kaoru agreed.

"You could have at least got my lunch…" I muttered.

I sat on the grass pouting and crossed my arms. Yes I was sulking and yes I am sixteen and too old to sulk. I wanted nothing to do with that boy and he knew that but yet he was waiting for me! The nerve!

A few minutes later the rest of the hosts had found us and brought some lunch. Haruhi had grabbed my lunchbox on the way out and given it to me. We all sat down and finished our lunches. Then Tamaki-senpai had an idea of playing hide-and-seek. Seriously, he really is a big kid.

Mori-senpai was 'it' so I grabbed Honey-senpai and ran into the maze. I know exactly where to hide! I ran to the gazebo while holding senpai's hand. When I turned the corner, that place was taken by Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi. I huffed and so we searched somewhere else. We found a dead-end and hid there.

"Evie-chan I'm scared."

"It's okay Honey-senpai we'll be fine. Mori-senpai will find us eventually." I assured him.

It was a little while but we heard everyone else calling our names. I didn't want to give up our spot easily but for senpai's sake I knew I should. Bless him. Every time I saw them it was always Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai together. We walked away and found the others.

"Takashi!" Honey-senpai cried as he jumped into Mori-senpai's arms.

"My daughter! You're safe!" Tamaki-senpai said as he gave me a death hug.

"Senpai they were only missing for a few minutes." Haruhi said.

At that point we all laughed at senpai's silliness. We were like that until we had to go back to class. We had English which was a piece of cake for me. So most of the time I spent doodling in my book. I drew the hosts and me as stick figures since I'm no artist and in the drawing I was happy. Happy to be a part of that group. Hikaru peered over to my desk and saw the drawing. He snickered at the childish artist skills that I have.

"I can't draw." I smiled sheepishly.

* * *

The club was about to begin and I felt nervous. What if he turns up again? I knew he was stubborn and this was the first time we had an argument but he should really give up. Kyouya-senpai came up to me probably because I was shaking with anxiety.

"Do not worry Evelyn, everything will be sorted out." He assured me.

I was talking to some guests and the doors opened to reveal Kevin. I sighed, I knew he was gonna come. I ran to the twins to for help.

"Quick! Give me something to throw!"

I kept staring at the English boy as they had given me something. I was about to throw it but something was off. It was soft. I looked at it and it was a cushion! This is not what I had in mind! I glared at them.

"I wanted something hard to throw so I can hurt him!"

"Just talk to him." They both said.

I sighed in defeat and walked to my former friend. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Damn you! Don't look at me like that! This is your fault! You did this to me! But I guess I could hear you out… I guess you deserve _that _much.

"Well? You gonna say something to me?" I asked.

"The reason why I didn't contact you was because I was scared you may forget about me. I didn't want you to find out that I was rich because we could have had an argument on who was richer." He excused.

He was right, we may have had an argument and treated each other differently because one of us may be richer. Heck, this school does it! That reminds me, Kayoko… So in retrospect he did have a point. But I would never have forgotten him!

"I wouldn't have forgotten you, you were my best friend! I don't care if you are rich just like how you don't care that _I'm_ rich!"

I had enough! I was about to walk away but Kevin grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. He hugged me tightly as my eyes widened. I was too shocked to hug him back. He really does feel bad doesn't he?

"I'm sorry, I should have treated you better. Please forgive me." He apologised.

Tears were blurring my vision as I nodded. I hugged him back. The tears began to fall and the sobs returned. He just held me and repeated "Let it out." In which I did. Months of hurting and I was lifting the pain just by crying my heart out.

After the tears had stopped, Kyouya-senpai had given me a tissue and I accepted it bashfully. I cleaned myself up and smiled at Kevin. I noticed that the hosts had told them to leave. Why? He's my friend.

"Fine, if I can't hang out with her then I request her!" Kevin said.

"_WHAT?!"_ Most of the hosts said.

"She's not even a host!" The twins argued.

The hosts then huddled and argued whether or not I should be a host. Although I was going to be one I would grammatically be called a hostess. This was irritating me! My anger was rising as they continued to debate.

"Don't I get a say in this?!"

"She's right guys." Haruhi said.

"Do you want to be a host?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Actually it's _hostess_ and even if I did, what would my type be?"

"Well she will bring in male customers. Perhaps she will be either the feminine type or the girly type."

"Girly type it is then!" Tamaki-senpai announced.

So at that point I am the first ever hostess in the Host Club. I didn't even answer but they all seemed keen on it. Better than being a maid or a chef. I smiled all I have to do is be nice and act like a petty girl. Sure, I can do that, what could go wrong?


	4. Themes and Dancing?

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**I do not own HSHC!**

* * *

So when I thought the whole chef thing was over, it's not. I still had to make sweets. On the plus side I don't have to wear that slutty maid's outfit. _That's_ a relief. My first guest was Kevin, no surprises there. I guess it was an excuse for him to spend time with me. Not that I'm complaining, I miss our chats.

So here we are in the clubroom and I'm catching up with my best friend. I don't need to put on an act for him since we're that close and if I did, he would notice it straight away. We spoke about the pranks, my passion for music and that I've expanded my cooking knowledge with new recipes.

"Hey, you still play the piano right?" He asked

"Yeah, so?"

"Play for me." He demanded.

"But I-"

"_You_ are a host and have to make guests happy and I am a guest." He argued.

"Fine." I huffed.

We walked to the piano and sat on the stool. I really didn't want to play in front of everyone else. I have no confidence in my abilities and my mother didn't help by crushing my dreams. I gulped. I wiggled my fingers in the air deciding what to play.

"Just imagine they're not there. And also, can you sing for me? I wanna know if you've improved." He smirked.

"If I must."

I began to play Final Distance by Utada Hikaru. If you couldn't tell, I am incredibly nervous. They're not there. They're not there. They're not there. I am alone with Kevin. I'm just playing for _him_ and _no one_ else. Kevin didn't say anything when I was singing which made me feel worse.

When I finished playing the melody, I sighed. I didn't want to turn around, heck I don't even want to look at Kevin! I shifted in my seat as I bit my lip. Wait a sec! Why am I being so childish? This is me! I'm not gonna be pathetic like this anymore! I turned around and _everyone_ looked at me. I blushed and smiled sheepishly. Well _this_ is slightly embarrassing!

"Mommy, look how talented our little girl is!" Tamaki-senpai snapped out of his shocked state.

From the rest of the club hours, everyone was complimenting me. Damn you Kevin! I didn't want this kind of attention! Afterwards, I had cleaned up the desserts, I was making my way out however the twins blocked my path.

"Come on guys, I don't want to play your games now, I wanna go home." I said.

"But we're having a club meeting-" Hikaru started.

"-And you _are_ a host now." Kaoru finished.

I sighed. I dialled for Mrs Humphrey and told my caretaker that I needed to be picked up later. I walked back and everyone was apparently waiting for me. I glared at them. I just wanna go home! Is that so bad?

"Okay, so what's important that I have to waste even more time here?" I asked.

"We need to think of a theme for next week!" Tamaki-senpai replied.

"'Theme'? You guys do themes?"

"Of course! It keeps the guests happy!"

"So what shall we do next time?" Kyouya-senpai asked.

"Can I make a suggestion? Why not an English medieval theme?" I suggested.

"I'll have to do some research…" Kyouya-senpai said.

"Look, Tamaki-senpai can be the respected King, you Kyouya-senpai can be a Baron or a pope since Christianity was a big thing. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, you guys can be knights while the twins are jesters since, well I don't really need to explain and Haruhi you could either be a knight or a prince!" I explained.

"But what about you Evie-chan?"

"Me? I guess I can be a princess?"

"Well, it would pique interest to our guests and we are bringing a different culture…" Kyouya-senpai considered.

They all agreed on my idea as they nodded. I'm hoping I can pull this off but I do have doubts. Since this era is usually focused around a religion, I don't know how people will take it. I guess I shouldn't worry about it.

"Well if that's all, then I'm out of here!" I said.

"Not so fast!" The twins yelled.

"We still have to plan the Dance Party for next week, right Takashi?" Honey-senpai said.

The third year nodded. A dance party? Sweet! Since these guys are rich, they could get an awesome DJ! Now this I can agree with! Time to get my groove on!

"A dance party? What DJ you get?" I asked.

"This is a formal party, not a gathering for commoners and their shabby music. This party has the guests dance in a waltz instead of the ridiculous dance routine you participate in." Kyouya-senpai explained.

Wow, that kinda hurt. But wait, did he just say waltz? Shit. Okay I change my mind! I don't wanna go! This is too prestigious for me! I'm not going!

"Well you guys have fun with that…"

"You have to go since you are a hostess." Senpai said.

"I just have one problem…" I said.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know how to waltz." I admitted.

"_WHAT?!" _Everyone said minus Kyouya-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"But you live in high society! That's impossible!" Tamaki-senpai shouted.

"I didn't want to be a part of it. So either someone teaches me or I don't go."

"We'll do it!" The twins volunteered.

Oh, fuck me!

"Well if we're just going to have another party this year, isn't it just going to be boring? I mean we're doing the same thing as last year." Haruhi said.

"What happened last year?" I asked.

"Haru-chan got her first kiss!" Honey-senpai said.

"With a girl." The twins said.

"That's enough! Gentlemen, Haruhi is right! We need to make it better this year so I suggest a masquerade!" Tamaki-senpai said. He felt a bit guilty for some reason.

Great, so I miss a funny moment that involves lesbianism and that I have to learn the waltz from the twins. I wish Kevin is here! Damn, I shouldn't have said anything then I could have asked Kevin to teach me. At least it's a masquerade! So no one can recognize me.

"So how are we gonna do this whole teaching me to waltz thing?" I asked the twins.

"After the club one of us dances with you while the other judges and then we'll switch." They both said.

So after the club hours, everyone went home except for me and the twins. I'm not gonna lie to you, I am pretty nervous. I went into the main room and there they were, waiting for me. Kill me now! I walked to them and apparently Hikaru is teaching first. He's worse than Kaoru! Kaoru pressed play on the CD player and me and the other twin stood in front of each other in the middle of the room. He took my hand and grabbed my waist which made me blush a little. Damn me and my hormones! I stood as far as I could away from him but he could still keep hold of me.

"We're gonna have to get closer. I don't bite." He said.

"Well you're capable of anything!" I retorted.

I hesitantly stepped closer to him. He smirked as I gulped. I hate this already!

"You have to reflect all my steps so if I go left foot back, you go right foot forward. Since it's your first lesson you can look at our feet." He informed.

"O-okay."

So then we began to dance. He was really quick and rough with me! This isn't fair! This is my first lesson! I tried to keep up but it was like he was swinging me around! I kept stumbling, missing steps, this guy won't be easy on me!

"Hey, slow down! I can't keep up!" I shouted.

After my session with Hikaru, I switched partners. Kaoru is way better! He was slow, He gave me time to keep up and he was gentle! I feel at ease dancing with him. I think I'm getting better. Well slowly anyway.

"Why does Hikaru have to be so rough?" I asked.

"He does it so that not all dancers are the same." Kaoru replied.

After a few days I did get better! By then I didn't need to look at my feet! I'm also trying to keep up with Hikaru. I'm nearly there on that part but I'm practicing. When we had our theme I performed my first act as the "girly" type. All I did was compliment my guests and spoon fed them a cake which they liked and it went really well! On the weekend I asked for my stylist. She ordered me a black skater style occasion dress with wide shoulder straps, bow feature and pleated skirt with metallic stitching. She also ordered me a pair of black stilettos. I had already ordered a butterfly mask to match my outfit. No one should recognise me!

On the night before my lesson, I asked Kevin to come to the party and he accepted. Thank God! I need _someone_ I could tolerate this with! Then onto my final lesson… With Hikaru I could finally keep up with him but I feigned clumsiness. I want to surprise him!

So as Hosts we have to arrive early. However, I want to surprise them so I texted Kyouya-senpai (Yes, they all have my number and I have theirs) saying I'm going to be late. I got dressed, put on my mask and sat in the limo. We arrived a little while later and boy, this place is beautiful!

I stepped onto the dance floor and began dancing with some guys. I couldn't find any of the Hosts but the night's still young! I didn't care who I was dancing with right now but then I saw Honey-senpai! I finished the dance with the stranger and walked towards the little man who had a rabbit mask. No surprises there.

"Excuse me? "

"Hello! Would you like to dance?" Senpai asked.

"I would be honoured."

This was slightly awkward but I picked him up like a small child and danced with him. I've _never _danced with anyone like that! But I was having fun and apparently he was too!

"You look pretty Evie-chan!" Honey-senpai complimented.

"Y-you know it's me?"

He just giggled and jumped off my hold. I then spotted Mori-senpai who immediately asked me to dance with him. I had to slightly stretch as I got into position. Senpai had a grey wolf mask on but he squinted his eyes at me.

"Eve." He said.

What? Again?! How? I was supposed to surprise them! I still haven't found Kevin. Maybe I could surprise 'Daddy'? He's good for a laugh! Now where could he be? Ah! There he is! He's with Kyouya-senpai! I excused myself from Mori-senpai and walked over to the second years. Tamaki-senpai was wearing a lion mask while Kyouya-senpai was wearing a jaguar one.

"Well, if it isn't the King and Vice president!"

"Evelyn, you were late" Kyoua-senpai said.

"Damn it! Really, you both knew it was me?"

They both nodded. I wonder how Haruhi is doing? I looked through the crowds and saw her dancing with a girl as she was wearing a badger mask. Poor girl. Which only leaves... the twins! I had found them wearing fox masks finishing a dance.

They instantly saw me and rushed over. If I had x-ray vision I would think they were smirking. They stood behind me and placed a hand on either side of my waist. My cheeks tinted red again. Oh the disadvantages of being a teenaged girl!

"Shall we see if our student has mastered what we have taught Kaoru?" The older twin asked.

"Yes, maybe the student has become the master." The other purred.

Hikaru grabbed me and suddenly we were in a waltz. He tried to dance really quickly and was rough but I kept up! He was surprised at first but then he smirked. He spun me around and then I ended up in the arms of Kaoru! So we danced for a little while and switched. This was repeated quite a few times but I kept up with their antics and they both realised I had indeed mastered it.

After that, I still hadn't found Kevin. I sighed and retreated to upstairs. I wandered down the halls and had found my way to a balcony. I sat on the railings and let the night breeze caress my body. I closed my eyes and lifted my head. The wind feels nice. I opened my eyes and looked to the stars. I really was a pretty night.

I took off my mask and let the wind brush my hair. Then I noticed it. My hair is purple, so _that's_ how they could recognise me! I should have dyed with brown temporary hair dye! I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't care who it was, I was enjoying the night under the stars.

"You're not dancing anymore?" Apparently it's Tamaki-senpai.

"I'm just taking a break."

"You seem troubled." He said.

"I keep thinking this would be a fairy tale night. Where I'll get that special dance with someone also special and it will be like just us two. You know? I just want a special connection with someone and dance with them. Like you and Haruhi." I sighed.

"W-what?" He stuttered as his cheeks reddened.

"Oh come on senpai, I think you're so confused on your own feelings that you have turned it into a father-daughter relationship but the truth is what you feel for her, is much, much more." I said.

I walked away and left him to his thoughts. From the time I had to get to know him, he is rather childish, confused and sometimes lack in the intelligence department. I arrived back in the ballroom and I still haven't found Kevin! I thought he wanted to go… It was time to announce the "Queen" but I completely zoned out and didn't listen to who was the winner.

"For a final song in the evening, our new and first Hostess; Evelyn will play you a melody on our grand piano! Enjoy the rest of the night and have a safe journey home!" Kyouya-senpai announced.

"W-what?" This time it was my turn to stutter.

Everyone was encouraging me so I walked down the steps and made my way to the piano. I started to play. I can do this. I know I can! So during the melody, people began to leave for the evening. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda upset that Kevin didn't' show. I finished the song and everyone had left except the Hosts since they are running this shindig.

I walked to the bottom step of the grand staircase and took my shoes off. That feels better, these shoes were killing me! I sighed. I really did want a romantic dance with someone I care about. I rested on my hands and looked to the floor. I heard the piano play an elegant song. Most likely that it's Tamaki-senpai but when I looked up someone was offering their hand and it was… Hikaru?! I stared wide-eyed at him. Is this a joke?

"Do you wanna dance or not?" He asked.

He's serious!

I hesitantly took his hand and he guided me to the centre of floor. I hope he doesn't mind me dancing in bare feet… We got into position and started to dance. Strange, he wasn't being rough with me at all. It was kinda nice. I looked up at him and just noticed that for once his eyes are full of… content? Then something occurred to me. His eyes are pretty.. those golden eyes… Wait, what?! What am I thinking! This is _Hikaru!_ One of the guys I mess with! I c-can't have feelings for him, can I? No! it's just we're in the moment. That's all.

He was spinning me around in an elegant fashion and he even dipped and didn't drop me. He was smiling and not like he was up to something but it was like he was generally happy. I want him to be happy… No! Stop it! I felt my cheeks burn as they flushed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of the Hosts, making me turn even redder. Oh god, I hope he doesn't see me blush! Just stop it Eve! We had finished the dance to my displeasure and continue to blush.

"Thanks. That was… nice." I said as my bangs curtained my eyes.

"Yeah." He replied.

Then I noticed that Haruhi had gone home but on the piano there was her mask. I picked it up and showed it to the others. This will give me an excuse to get out of here!

"Haruhi left her mask! I'll see if I can catch up with her to give it back!" I said hurriedly.

I ran to the front to find her. As I ran down the path I saw a boy about my age leaning on the wall. Wait a sec… Is that? It's Kevin! He was wearing a nice suit and trying to look cool as always. So did he go to the party after all?

"Kevin, were you at the party?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for you all night."

"That's what I've been doing!"

He sighed. He seemed to be down maybe because we couldn't see each other and have a laugh. At least I know he didn't ditch me. Oh shit! Haruhi! I need to give her mask back! I looked around and I still couldn't find her.

"I have to go, we should make up for it another time." I said.

I then looked back and saw the Hosts following me. Fuck! Why won't Hikaru leave me alone! He's put me in enough torture especially with these idiotic emotions! I need to get out of here! I turned back to my best friend.

"I have to go and find Haruhi! Speak later!"

I ran to the front of the building but she was gone. I guess I'll give it back tomorrow. Since I don't have school I'll have to find out where she lives. Lucky for me, my limo is here so I can avoid the guys. I jumped in and gazed out of the window as we drove off. I don't have feelings for Hikaru! I can't! That's ridiculous! Right?


	5. Trannies and Theme Parks

**Heya! Sorry for the wait! I had college stuff to do! Thanks for the feedback!**

**I only own my characters not OHSHC**

* * *

So I woke up, still having a clear memory of the night before. Me and Hikaru dancing…. That feeling. Stop it! It was just a dance, not anything more. Wait it's Sunday. I get a whole day off! It's still a bit different from my old school but I'll get used to it. Just like how I'll get used to the Hosts.

Oh yeah! I still have Haruhi's mask! I picked up my phone and rang Haruhi. I told her I had her mask and asked if I could visit and give it to her. She said it was okay and told me her address. I started to get dressed. I decided to wear a simple white vest top with jeggings and black pumps.

I grabbed an apple for breakfast and told my caretaker where I was going. I then asked my chauffeur to take me. I arrived at the place and looked where Haruhi apparently lived. It was a simple apartment complex. I walked up the steps and stopped in front of the door. I knocked and someone answered. They had a red wig on and was covered with make-up but was clearly a man. I think I'm in the wrong place.

"Oh hello, is there something I can help you with?" They said.

"I'm a friend of Haruhi's, I've got her mask from the party." I said.

"Haruhi has a girlfriend? I'm so happy! I'm Ranka, Haruhi's father. Come in! Come in!" The tranny said.

I entered the apartment and took my shoes off. It was smaller than I imagined but that was because where I'm from, the apartments are bigger. I saw Haruhi and waved at her. We sat in what I believe to be a living room and started talking and laughing.

We spoke about the Host club and the guys. Apparently Ranka doesn't like Tamaki-senpai after an accident. Which I found hilarious! Ranka was also celebrating that Haruhi has a new friend that's a girl. Although we haven't been friends for long, I understand that a father would be happy that his daughter has a friend that's a girl after knowing that she's friends with a bunch of guys. After a while, the doorbell suddenly rang and Haruhi went to answer it.

"Hey Haruhi!" I heard the Hosts say.

I walked to the door and indeed all the Hosts were there. Including Hikaru. I smiled, sure I remember that moment from last night and when I look at him I feel _slightly_ weird, but we're friends and nothing more.

"So why are you guys here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see my two favourite daughters!" Tamaki-senpai said.

They entered into Haruhi's home and Ranka instantly gave Tamaki-senpai and evil glare. We all sat inside and I ended up sitting next to Hikaru. Oh how life is cruel to me! My smile grew bigger. We were all squished next to each other like penguins, this made me fluster just a little bit. Why is this affecting me? Then Ranka said something about Tamaki-senpai being a terrible king so he sat in a corner growing mushrooms. Yet again I was surprised as he did something I thought not humanly possible. I walked over to him and he gave me a saddened look. I mentally smirked and prodded a mushroom and sighed.

"Shame these are poisonous." I said.

Before I walked back to my spot, Haruhi had been in the kitchen and back and looked quite annoyed. I don't blame her though, I mean she was only expecting me to be hanging out with her but now the guys came too.

"We don't have enough for dinner." She said.

"Does that mean we're going to the commoner's supermarket?" The twins asked.

_Really? _'commoner's_ supermarket'?_

"Yeah but you don't have to go. I'll be fine by myself." Haruhi replied.

"It would be kinda rude if we stayed here plus I don't think Tamaki-senpai would last against Ranka." I reasoned.

So we headed off to the supermarket. I wasn't really hyped up as the others since it's really nothing new to me. We arrived and Haruhi had things under control. I was quickly bored so I wandered around checking out the building. I then saw a mother and a child smiling and laughing. I sighed, I wish I had a bond like that.

I then continued and found an abandoned shopping cart. I pushed it until I found the twins. I smirked. I have a great idea! I climbed into the shopping cart and asked Hikaru and Kaoru to push me. They were whizzing down the aisles and skidded around corners. I was having a blast! That is, until one of the employees were lecturing us. While we were being scolded I looked out of the window and saw a building with a sign saying: 'Sing Song Karaoke Bar'. Sweet! I'll have to check that out later! Haruhi had finished getting her ingredients and we left.

As we were walking back, Me and the twins were laughing at our antics from earlier. There it was, that feeling I felt from the night before. I don't like that I'm feeling this for Hikaru so I decided to distract myself by looking at the direction where that karaoke place was at.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, you seem out of it." Kaoru said.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I blushed a little.

We returned to Haruhi's home and she began cooking. The rest of us were talking but I felt uneasy. My mind kept focusing on last night. Why can't I just forget about it? Maybe I should get an opinion. Hmm… If I speak to Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai the other will listen. If I speak to Kyouya-senpai… well he's an evil genius and may use it as blackmail. Tamaki-senpai will probably flip and announce it to the world, Kaoru will most likely tell his brother so that leaves Haruhi. I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna give Haruhi a hand." I told everyone.

I went inside to see Haruhi. She seemed stressed in getting the meal cooked. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched. She turned to me and I gave her a soft smile, telling her I'm here to help. She nodded then I tied my hair up, washed my hands and began to cut vegetables.

"I… um need advice…." I said.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Well you remember I danced with Hikaru? Well I can't get it out of my mind. I mean I don't have feelings for him, but last night was really nice." I told her.

"Well if you don't have feelings for him then you shouldn't worry but last time I knew, apparently he liked me. I don't know whether he still does or not." She said.

Wait, what? Hikaru liked and possibly _still_ likes Haruhi? But why did he dance with _me_ then? And why did it hurt when she said that? Maybe I'm just over thinking things. Yeah, just forget about it. I said my thanks and finished the vegetables and left Haruhi with the cooking. Not long later Haruhi served nine bowls of Ramen.

"I forgot to inform you but I have been invited to a theme park next week. You will be picked up quite early." Kyouya-senpai announced.

Awesome! That is gonna be amazing! I love theme parks; the adrenaline rush, the junk food and also finding out who is the biggest wuss out of your friends! Knowing my friends, it would be Tamaki-senpai. Wait… I just called them friends… I was snapped out of my thoughts when Haruhi began to speak.

"Not to be rude senpai but why are you invited?" She asked.

"The owner had wanted to hire my family's private police force for security." He replied.

He…has… a private police force? Okay! I'm adding him to the list of 'not to mess with these people'! So note to self: do not piss off Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai _and_ Kyouya-senpai! I wonder… maybe I could invite Kevin? He is my best friend.

"Well can I invite Kevin? I promised to catch up with him and I think it will be great for him to come." I asked.

Senpai agreed and the rest of the evening was kinda pleasant. Well, not as pleasant for me. Still, what Haruhi said. This is pissing me off! Why am I still thinking about this? I don't like Hikaru like that! I stood up, I can't take this anymore!

"I think it's getting late. I'll better be off." I excused.

"We'll take you!" The twins said in unison.

_For fuck's sake!_

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

So we waved our goodbyes to the others and entered Hikaru's and Kaoru's limo. I sat by myself on the opposite side of them. I rested on my elbow and stared out of the window. Why is this upsetting me? When I glanced back at the boys they gave me a confused look. I feigned a smile before they dropped me off.

* * *

During the week, I still didn't figure out why Hikaru danced with me if he still has feelings for Haruhi. Both of the twins had tried to talk to me but I would either be around with someone else or turn my phone off so they couldn't call me.

* * *

It was the day of the theme park. I was looking forward to this day! I asked Kevin if he would like to go and immediately said yes. So here I am, nearly ready to go. I'm currently wearing ripped, denim shorts, a purple and pink stripped t-shirt and black converse boots. And for a change, I tied my hair up in pigtails.

I was waiting in the living room until a maid had told me someone was at the door. I smiled. This is gonna be a heck of a day! I walked to the hallway and Kevin was there. He was simply wearing a navy hoodie and jeans with sneakers. Classic Kevin.

"Hey! Come on! Everyone's waiting!" He said.

I chuckled and ran out of the door. I raced my best friend to the limo. The door was opening and I saw everyone smiling at me. I returned that smile and jumped in. We were all squished in the limo. I was next to Kevin and Mori-senpai. And just to make it more uncomfortable, Kevin squished me even further.

We arrived at the theme park and I gasped in surprised. This place is big! I could see the tops of a Ferris wheel and a few rollercoasters. I jumped for excitement. I grabbed Kevin's arm and ran inside. There was so many to choose! The others caught up and some were gasping for air.

"So, which one shall we go on first?" I asked.

"Why not the House of Horrors?" The twins chimed and smirked.

Honey-senpai seemed a bit nervous but we headed that way anyway. I don't usually get scared by these things. The only things that scare me are jump scares. I hooked my arm around Kevin's and grinned eagerly at the ride. The twins suddenly bent down to my ear to whisper something.

"You know, if you get scared, we'll comfort you." They purred.

My cheeks reddened as I gulped. I turned to Kevin and he seemed to be looking at the twins. What was _that_ about? I then looked at the twins and they both winked at me. My heart was beating a bit faster then. Damn it!

We entered the building and it was dark. I'm used to the haunted houses with the carts but this was just a walk through one. As soon as the 'scares' occurred, Honey-senpai was already freaking out. Bless him. So Mor-senpai walked ahead with the little man on his shoulders. Then, I unhooked my arm around Kevin's to show how brave I am. At this point, these scares were getting worse. I gasped! My heart was beating out of my chest! I then tried to search if the others were near me.

"Guys?" I called.

No response.

It was so damn dark I couldn't see anything! I kept calling their names but still nothing. I don't like this. I can feel the anxiety creeping up on me. I paced faster through the attraction. I don't like this. I then started to run. Where is everybody? Kevin?! Hikaru?! Anyone?! I don't like this at all! I then bumped into something hard.

"Oof!" I muttered.

"Hey, be careful! Oh, Eve! We've been looking for you!" By the sound of the voice it was Kaoru.

I looked up and indeed it was one of the devils. I didn't get up. I was shaking. I don't like being alone in the dark! I lowered my head and hid my eyes behind my bangs. I think he crouched down as he touched my shoulders.

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, can you help me up?" I stuttered.

He offered his hand and I took it. With little to know effort I was pulled up. I frowned. They all left me. Even Kevin! Kaoru guided me out of the House of Horrors and everyone greeted me with worry (minus Kyouya-senpai). I didn't realise it but I was hanging on Kaoru for dear life! I let go and smiled sheepishly. I then saw Hikaru looking at his brother. It looked like he was slightly angry? Concerned? I'm not sure, then he looked at me. I stared at the floor to hide my flushed cheeks.

"We were worried about you, weren't we Takashi?" Honey-senpai said.

Mori-senpai nodded.

"Well everyone ditched me! Even _you_ Kevin! How could you?!" I shouted as I went over and lightly punched Kevin in the chest.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" He apologised.

"So, where to next?" Haruhi asked

So for the rest of the day, we went on most of the rides. Tamaki-senpai would scream on rollercoasters while me and Kevin would yell for joy. Kouya-senpai wouldn't go on most of the rides, but instead he would watch and write stuff in his black notebook. We all went on a merry-go-round which was Honey-senpai's idea. I was getting better while hanging with Hikaru as well. Then again, I didn't spend too long with him as Kevin dragged me away. We had lunch and everyone tried cotton candy. I can't believe most of the guys have never tasted it before. It's delicious! Finally it was night time so I asked the guys if we could go on the Ferris wheel.

I was forced to sit with Kevin in the cart. I didn't complain, I did invite him to spend the day with him and catch up after all. It was really pretty tonight. I was blown away by the dazzling lights of the city below as well as the twinkling lights from the sea of stars.

"I love Ferris wheels." I sighed.

"Why's that?" Kevin asked.

"Because It's the closest I'll ever be reaching the stars." I said as I stretched my arm up to the darkened sky.

When I relaxed my arm I turned to Kevin. He just stared at me and smiled. It was… kinda weird. He really _has_ changed. He used to be loud and energetic. But now, he's calm and tranquil. It might take some time to get used to but I realised something; I have my best friend back.

At the end of ride, we all decided it was time to leave. I thanked everyone; especially Kyouya-senpai. As we were leaving, the neon lights from the rides began shutting off one by one. Kevin was smiling away, Tamaki-senpai was recapping from his horrific rollercoaster ride. Honey-senpai was falling asleep on his cousin's shoulders and Haruhi was laughing at Tamaki-senpai. But, Hikaru seemed a bit off. He kept looking at Kevin and I. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him sympathetically. He looked at me and suddenly turned to his younger brother and began a conversation with him.

Everyone, minus Haruhi, asked for their limo. Haruhi was riding with my 'father' and left. Then it was the cousins and as soon as Honey-senpai entered their vehicle, he curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Next was Kyouya-senpai who said he'll meet us tomorrow. Before the twins left I dragged Hikaru to the side.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit pissed." I asked.

"I'm fine." He said bluntly as he stepped into his limo.

"Kaoru, is Hikaru okay? I know we haven't spoken much but even _I_ can tell that something's up." I asked.

"He'll be fine, don't worry." Kaoru said.

"But I do worry." I replied.

Kaoru looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I turned away before the penny dropped that I actually _care_ about the Hosts. He then joined his brother and drove off. Kevin's limo came and he pulled me into a tight hug and we stayed like that for a while. Why is he so clingy? He let go and he too drove off. After that, it was my time to go home and start a new week of school.


	6. Managers and Casanovas

**I love half terms, I really do! It gives me time to relax,chill and write! So, I had some spare time and thought 'Why not right the next chappie!' And here we are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my characters. (you should know this by now). Although it would be funny for Eve to mix things up!**

* * *

After another night of nightmares, I woke up quite early. I even made some desserts as I had plenty of time to spare. I was a little bit nervous about going to school today. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed yesterday but with Hikaru and Kevin acting strange, I feel like something's going on. I finished getting ready and met with Josh downstairs who had a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I heard you get up quite early, so here." He said as he offered the mug.

I took it and had a sip. That's the good stuff! I feel more at peace now. You're probably wondering why I didn't sleep in Josh's room last night. Well, I just didn't want to bother him. I really need to get over this but it's hard. I finished my coffee and gave it to a nearby maid. We left the house and drove off in our limo.

As our destination grew closer, anxiety attacked my stomach. I gripped my dress tighter. Then the limo pulled up to the school. I hesitantly stepped out. I walked slowly into my classroom and sat down. Not too long later, Haruhi entered.

"You're here early." She said.

"Yeah, well…" I muttured.

We spoke for a little while. The bell rang and students kept filing in to our classroom. The twins stepped in and briefly stopped as they looked at me. Seriously? What's wrong with these guys? I didn't want to pry so I just smiled and waved. They relaxed and sat down.

"Hey, so did you do the French homework?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Duh!" The twins said.

"Good, you can give it to me to copy!" I stuck my tongue out.

I'm glad nothing's awkward between me and the guys. During the lesson, Hikaru kept sending me cheesy and bad jokes that I couldn't help but giggle at how crap they are! Lunch was even better! I can't believe how silly I was being!

During the Host club, Kevin visited me again. For some reason, Kevin decided to feed _me_ cake! It was really weird. Then a guy with red hair tied up in a ponytail and a mean look on his face entered the room. He took one look at me and I stood back in surprise.

"Are you Evelyn?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then I'll request you!" He shouted.

"Um…who are you?" I asked.

"Ritsu Kasanoda, Class 2-D-" Kyouya-senpai began to explain.

"We don't want any repeats!" Tamaki-senpai and the twins said.

Kyouya-senpai pushed his glasses up in an annoyed manner and went back to his work. I turned to Kasanoda. Why does he want to request _me_? I was so confused! He did request me though and technically Kevin's time with me is up anyway.

"Okay." I said.

"_WHAT?!"_ All the Hosts exclaimed except Kyouya-senpai and Haruhi.

"I don't see why you guys are freaking out." Haruhi said.

The rest of the Hosts huddled together for some reason. So I guided Kasanoda to a sofa and offered him a cup of coffee. Kevin then joined the huddle and occasionally would take a glance at me. Well that's rude!

"Not to be rude Kasanoda but why did you request me? I mean I'm sorry but I didn't really know who you are until now."

"Well, I heard a lot about you and I didn't think you would take pity on me like the other girls."

He then explained what had happened awhile back. Apparently he knows about Haruhi's secret and he kinda had a crush on her. When he tried to tell her, she basically "friendzoned" him. And so girls were all over for him because they felt bad. All he wanted to do is make friends and have people like him, not fear him.

"I know what it's like. To be feared when all you want is friends that care about you for you." I said.

This took him by surprise. He then smiled which was kinda creepy but I'll warm up to it. I returned the smile and I think his cheeks tinted a little. I do understand what he's going through but I'm lucky; I have the Hosts as friends.

"Boss, do something!" Hikaru shouted.

"Yeah she may fall for him!" His twin agreed.

"What can I do?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Anything! I'm not letting my best friend become a mob wife!" It was Kevin's turn to argue.

Not you too Kevin! I can't believe they're thinking like this! I glared at them. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Kasanoda then held onto me to stop me from falling over. This action gained glares from Tamaki-senpai, the twins and Kevin.

"HOHOHO!" A girl with sandy coloured hair and pink bow was raised from a platform as she laughed arrogantly.

How did she get one of those? I want one!

"Who is this chick?" I asked.

"She's Renge, the club's manager." Haruhi said.

"She's also in our class." Hikaru said.

What? How could she be in our class? I've never seen her before! Maybe she's a ninja! She was still laughing like a maniac. But what I _really_ want to know is that how come there's a rotating platform under the club?

"Such a drama love story!" Renge shouted.

_Love story?_

Suddenly a horde of girls appeared out of nowhere. Where did these chicks come from? I have no clue but then Renge was surrounded in love hearts. So two people can do things that aren't humanly possible?

"What love story?" I asked.

"You don't see? It's obvious! It's between Kasanoda,-"She was interrupted as the twins and Kevin covered her mouth.

The girls grew angry while the boys were annoyed. What the heck is going on here!? I looked around but Honey-senpai was enjoying some cake while his cousin was watching over him, Kyouya-senpai had a poker face going on, Tamaki-senpai was freaking out, the twins and Kevin were wrestling Renge to keep her mouth shut for some reason and Haruhi just shrugged. Renge eventually pulled away from my classmate's grasp and faced her fans.

"So who will Evelyn end up with? I'll let you decide! As editor of Moe Moe Magazine, I allow the fans to ship Evelyn and see who the most suitable companion is!" She announced.

The girls were completely fallen of the idea. Shipping me with one of the hosts? Ridiculous! I don't have any feelings for them, do I? No! Renge then started rotating back into the ground and disappeared. I looked at everyone else and they all seemed bothered, including Kevin and Kasanoda.

"Is something going on, that I don't know?" I asked.

"Don't worry about them; it's nothing that you should worry about." Kasanoda said with tinted cheeks.

"Thanks Kasanoda, despite what everyone says, you're really sweet." I said.

I heard frustrating sighs and I turned to Hikaru and Kevin. They then glared at each other! Okay! I've had enough! I just wanna go home! For the rest of the club hours, I felt like I was being watched. Indeed I was as I saw Hikaru occasionally glancing at me!

At the end of the school day, I was hurrying to leave. However, much to my disappointment, the twins snuck behind me and dragged me onto the sofa. They stood in front of me so I would have no chance to escape.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked.

"Do you like Casanova?" They interrogated.

"It's _Kasanoda_ and I only like him as a friend. We understand each other, why?"

"_Could_ you fall in love with him?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. He's nice and all, which is a good thing…" I trailed off.

For some reason, when Hikaru asked that, I just kept looking at said twin. He seemed desperate for something. He couldn't be implying that….. pfft! As if! No way would Hikaru fall for me! However I am going to tease him though.

"Wait, are you _jealous?_" I smirked.

"No! Why would we be jealous?"

"Because you _love_ me!" I winked before I left.

I don't know what their reactions are, neither do I care. I just wanted to go home. When I left the building, Kevin was there! Seriously?! He smiled at me and gave me a long hug. I cleared my throat, signalling him to let go.

"Don't worry about them, I'm gonna be here for you. I'm not letting you go again." He said.

"I appreciate that… but I need to get home. Goodnight!" I sped off to my limo.

* * *

The next day started really weird. I exited the class for lunch as the twins and Haruhi followed. But, as soon as I entered the corridor, Kasanoda was standing there looking nervous! He was holding something. He was giving me a gift and it was… a bouquet of yellow roses! I buried my nose into the gift and allowed the sweet scent intoxicate me.

"They're beautiful…. Thank you." I said.

He then said a simple 'you're welcome' and walked off. I blushed. I then turned to see a girl watching Kasanoda…. Hmmm….Idea! I told the guys to meet me in the cafeteria and they obliged. I walked up to the girl. She had red hair and jade coloured eyes.

"Hey, so I saw you looking at Kasanoda…. Do you like him?" I asked.

"Well, there's no chance for me." She said sadly.

"You don't know that. You just need to get his attention. I'm Evelyn by the way. What's your name?"

"I know who you are. Everyone has spoken about you. You're brave and really nice. You helped Kayoko. I'm Mei." She introduced herself.

"Well come by the Host club tonight and I'll make sure he'll notice you! Just be friendly with him and don't pity him." I advised.

I went to lunch and somehow I ended up in between the twins. For some reason they were talking about themes _now_. It was odd but I rolled with it. Kevin finally sat opposite to me and smiled. Well at least things aren't weird with them.

"We think we should do an animal party theme!" The twins suggested.

"Eve could be our little kitten!" Kaoru said.

"Our _sexy _kitten!" Hikaru purred in my ear and smirked.

I felt my cheeks burn. Damn it! And here I thought today won't be weird but this is them, so it's considered to be normal. Kevin was just glaring at him. Maybe he's just protective? Yeah, that's it. That would make sense.

"I think Evie-chan would make a cute kitten! Don't you think so Takashi?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai replied.

"I am _not_ dressing up as a rabbit!" Haruhi shouted.

"But you'll be adorable and cute!" Tamaki-senpai said as he blushed.

Then something odd happened. Haruhi was actually considering it! Maybe she's starting to feel for him? Even if it's just a small crush. So the majority of the members agreed on the idea. Why me!? This is going to be _so_ embarrassing!

It was time of the Host club. Me, the twins and Haruhi were walking to the club room. I looked around and I couldn't find Kevin anywhere! We entered the room and I ran to the back room. I prepared the sweets onto the cart and pushed it to the main room. I saw the twins playing on their Gameboy. I jumped onto the sofa.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Just a game." They replied.

"Yeah, I can see _that_. What game?"

"Wait, you play videogames?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Normal girls." Kaoru replied.

"Well, I'm not normal!" I winked, causing the twins to blush.

The club started and Kevin came in. He wasn't my first guest though. He ran straight to the other guys in a panicked state. I raised an eyebrow until in front of me, Kasanoda was there, cheeks fully flushed. Where's Mei? She should be here!

And it was like someone heard me from above because at that moment, Mei opened the doors and entered the room. Everyone briefly looked at her as if she was an angel. I smiled. Perfect timing Mei! She walked over to me with a pretty smile on her face.

"Hey Evelyn." She greeted

"Hey! Oh! Kasanoda, this is Mei! She's really nice! Oh you have to excuse me, I'm going to get some coffee, do you guys want some?" I said.

"No thank you" They both replied.

I walked off and hid behind a sofa. I peered over and saw the two chatting away. I smiled. Good, my plan is working! They started laughing! This is great! I didn't think this would work so quickly! I should really go back but they wouldn't care if I didn't return 'til later.

"Operation lovebirds is going greater than expected." I said.

"What operation?"

I looked up and saw Kyouya-senpai looking over his shoulder and at me. I laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. Then suddenly the twins, Kevin and Tamaki-senpai appeared, crouching beside me. These nosey people!  
"I was getting Kasanoda and Mei together. Don't get me wrong, Kasanoda is sweet and all but I don't feel for him that way." I explained.

I heard sighs of relief. I don't know why though I mean it's _my_ problem. Haruhi came over probably suspecting we're up to no good. Well, either that or she wants to spend time with Tamaki-senpai. She's always been around him lately.

I then decided to get some coffee but when I returned to my guest and new friend, they disappeared! Well that was easy! I looked around and found Kevin talking to the twins but this time they were calm. I walked over, dragged Kevin by the ear and threw him on the sofa.

"Why'd you do that?!" He shouted.

"My customer left me, so you're stuck with me!" I replied.

So for the rest of the club time, I just spoke to Kevin. He really cheered up since the morning. At the end, Kevin left and I needed to pee! I left to go find the toilet. Once I finished my 'business', I was walking back and I heard voices. I looked through the crack of the doors. It was the twins.

"Hikaru, here's your chance. You need to tell her. How can you know if she doesn't feel the same way, if you don't tell her?" Kaoru said.

_She?_

"Look, there's still someone in the way." He sulked.

_Does he mean Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai?_

That hurt. That really stung. I don't even know why! Still, I feigned a smile and open the doors casually. I looked at the two and they quickly ended their conversation. I grabbed my things and went over to them.

"So what are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing!"

I left the room. I held my hand against my mouth to muffle my sobs. I ran out as tears escaped my eyes. My eyes were blurry, I tried clearing my vision but the tears would always return. I somehow miraculously made my way outside and found my ride home.

I ran out of tears and my eyes were sore and most likely were red. My breathing reverted back to normal. Why did I cry over this? When I think about it, this whole thing started at the party. That feeling, the happiness I saw in Hikaru's eyes. Shit! I have a crush on Hikaru after all!

* * *

**So, Eve finally admits her feelings! Great right? Maybe... maybe not... No spoilers now :P Well I hoped you liked it! See you in the next chappie! x**


	7. Training and Goodbyes

**And here is _another_ chapter! OH! I need to announce something... THIS STORY HAS REACHED OVER 1000 VIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I love you guys... :D So enjoy!**

**I only own my characters.**

* * *

The journey home was silent. I just can't believe it. Hikaru…. and Haruhi? I entered the house with my bangs covering my eyes. I don't want anyone to know about this idiotic situation. You know what? I'm just going to forget everything especially my feelings for that devil. I'll just act normal.

"Eve, you okay?" Josh asked.

"Y-yeah."

He then hugged me. Thank you….big brother. You're always there, even if I don't tell you what's wrong. I returned the embrace, holding my tears back as much as I could. I'm glad that my mother dragged me over to Japan. At least there's _one_ thing I'm happy about that's to do with her.

"Say, after dinner, how about we go into the Games room?" He asked.

"Sure."

So that's what we did. We played a few arcade games like pac-man. I also beat the crap out of him on DDR! However, Josh seemed to be out of it, like he's nervous or something. I tilted my head to the side.

"Josh?"

"I'm fine. You know? We should spend time together outside of school!"

I agreed and later that night I slept next to my brother. Tomorrow, I will act like nothing has changed except me! I want to make use of myself! I don't need these stupid emotions! That's right! Look out guys, there's a new Eve!

* * *

So I arrived at school a little later than usual. I walked into the classroom and the twins and Haruhi looked at me. I held my head up high and strut to my seat! I barely looked at the devils! I sat down, already focusing on the lesson.

"Eve?" Hikaru asked.

"Is something wrong? I'm ready to learn! So don't distract me!" I snapped.

That shut him up! The lesson started and I was pretty good at listening and understanding. Sure, I heard the twins and Haruhi talk about me. I'm used to people talking about me so I'm fine with it. The lesson was over and lunch was here.

I didn't want to go with the guys so I went for a walk. I just needed to get my mind of things. And around the corner my best friend appeared. Thank the heavens! Kevin will cheer me up! I ran to him and hugged him tightly!

"Kevin! Let's take a walk!" I said.

Before he could reply, I dragged him down the corridor. He knew something was wrong as it was his turn to tilt his head to the side. I sighed. Should I tell him? He is the closest to me. He won't tell a soul. I turned to him.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone but they… uh like someone else?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"It sucks, doesn't it?" I said.

"I know exactly how you feel…" He said.

I continued looking at him. What does he mean by that? We carried on walking until we were found by the people I was avoiding. I sighed irritably. I guess it was inevitable to escape from them. Honey-senpai's and Tamaki-senpai's faces brightened up.

"Evie-chan!" The little man called as he ran and hugged me until Mori-senpai grabbed him.

"Where have you been?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah we missed our little toy!" The twins said as _they_ hugged me.

"Well it's one sided then." I replied.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing, just butt out!" I snapped.

"Clearly there is something wrong." Kyouya-senpai commented.

I stormed off. I need to distract myself! I heard Kevin run after me and stayed by my side. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, glancing back at the Hosts. He turned to me and hooked his arm with mine.

"You're not mad with them are you?" I asked.

"No, but you shouldn't take it out on _all_ of them." Kevin reasoned.

He was right. I should apologise. Great. Not again! Before the club started, I gathered everyone into the main room. I hate doing this. All I needed was a distraction. Maybe I could join another club? Or maybe I could learn martial arts? Wait! I need to apologise first!

"Guys, I'm terribly sorry. I have a lot on my mind and it's wrong to take it out on you."

"Daddy, forgives you Eve!" I'll give you one guess who said that.

"Well, now we can mess with our toy again!" The devils cheered.

"No." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"Hey, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai can you teach me the basics of martial arts?" I asked, ignoring the twins.

"_What?!"_ The twins, Tamaki-senpai and Kevin shouted.

"Sure Evie-chan but why?" The little man asked.

"Well I remember Tamaki-senpai's words from the day I pranked that dick… so I thought,' why not learn to defend myself?'"

"It will be hard." Mori-senpai said.

* * *

So after the Host club, I went to Honey-senpai's place. The place basically screamed 'classic Japanese theme'. So I entered the little man's home and took my shoes off. Before I came, I had my caretaker bring me a blue vest top and shorts.

"Evie-chan!" Honey-senpai greeted as he and Mori-senpai entered the room.

"Hey guys!"

"Let's go to the dojo!" The blonde said.

So we entered the dojo, I changed in the changing rooms and tied my hair up. Let's do this! When I returned to the dojo, the guys were already in their karate uniforms! I smiled and stood in the centre. Honey-senpai stood in front of me readying himself. Wait I'm fighting _him_?

"Honey-senpai, not to be rude but I don't think I could fight you. You're too cute for me." I said.

"That's okay! Takashi will teach you!"

That was fine. So Honey- taught me some basic kicks and punches. Then I went against Mori-senpai. He was quick and took my attacks like a true man. While this was happening, the little blonde was keeping up morale.

"Come on Evie-chan! Keep up your balance!"

"Right."

We did this training every night after the club. I still haven't spoken to the twins that much, not that I'm complaining. I was feeling much better without these feelings getting in the way. After my training sessions I would come home exhausted and go straight to bed but tonight was different.

"Hey Eve, so is there anything you wanna do on Sunday?" My brother asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"You pick." He demanded.

"Well, there's this karaoke place I wanna check out!"

He agreed. Yes! This is gonna be great! No Host club and especially Hikaru! I went straight to bed after dinner and for once I had a full night's sleep without sleeping next to Josh! Things are getting better and better! I can't wait!

* * *

That day had arrived quicker than expected! So I was wearing a simple purple silk dress with matching sandal wedges. Josh decided to wear a simple shirt and jeans with trainers. We turned up at the place and it looked great!

There were private rooms but also a stage to sing in front of people! I was buzzing for this! We sat down in the stage room and heard other people sing, not too long later, I heard the door open and seven people came in with trench coats, sunglasses and trilbies.

I decided it was my turn so I stood up and went on stage. I decided to sing love is a war by Hatsune Miku. I was very nervous but people began to cheer, thanks to my brother. People loved it, including those mysterious people in the trench coats. Afterwards, I headed off stage and a kind, blonde woman walked up to me with a smile.

"You're very talented. What school are you from? Lobeilia Academy?" She asked.

"Um no, I'm from Ouran." I replied.

"Well my name is Kiko Arato, I used to be a music teacher at Lobeilia, I'm soon starting my musical career." She smiled.

"Really? I would love to be a professional musician one day!" I said.

"Maybe one day you will." She said.

For the rest of the day, me and Josh had a laugh and we just enjoyed our time together. We had lunch and then we went around some shops. I never had this much fun before with my brother! We should do this more often!

The evening was great too. After our dinner, we watched movies and played a few games in the Games room. I went to bed but woke up and looked at my clock. It said it was 4:48 am. I grabbed my pillow and staggered into the corridor. I knocked on Josh's door but there was no answer. I opened it and went over to his bed. I felt the bed for my brother. He's gone!

I ran to the staff suites and looked for a certain room. There! I knocked on the door rapidly. After a short while, someone answered. It was a familiar elderly woman but she's wearing a floral nightgown and an eye mask sitting on her head.

"Mrs. Humphrey! Mrs. Humphrey! Josh is gone!"

"The master has left early in the morning to return to England to meet his fiancée. He will then travel with your father to learn how to run the company." She said.

"He… he never told me…"

I apologised to my caretaker and headed back into my room. Tears fell from my eyes. So that's why he spent today with me… he was saying goodbye. I can't believe this. Why? Why does this have to happen? I couldn't fall asleep. I just stayed up.

* * *

Before I went to school, I had to drink a _lot_ of coffee! I trudged into the classroom. I was instantly in a tight hug with the devils. I really can't be fucked with these guys. They kept nuzzling their cheeks against mine, annoying me in the process.

"Guys not now, I'm pissed off. So back off!" I shouted.

"What's wrong Eve?" Haruhi asked.

I ignored them. I just sat down. I was digging my nails into the desk. I bet it was my stupid mother who planned this! I heard a chair scraping against the tiled floor. I then heard someone step over to me. It's in the middle of class, who could it be? I tried to ignore it but suddenly someone placed a hand over mine. I rotated my head to see my crush looking at me.

"Hey…" He whispered.

"Hikaru….I" I couldn't finish. The words were caught in my throat.

He simply nodded in understanding and returned to his seat. Hikaru… thank you for understanding. After a while, my anger returned. At lunch time, my anger was at boiling point! I excused myself from the rest of the guys. I walked around until I saw the karate club. I went into the changing rooms and changed into my sporty outfit from my training sessions with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

I entered the room and everyone was staring at me. I need to let go of this anger! I started a match with a random guy. I think these guys are new at this as well. We are just a few weeks into the school year after all. I just kept fighting other students. Then someone with dirty blonde hair and glasses came up to me.

"You need to calm down and take it easy or leave!" He said.

"You wanna start?" I threatened.

Nex thing I knew, I was fighting this boy. He was good at deflecting my attacks. I don't think he's an amateur. I just kept punching and kicking. My breathing was getting faster and faster. I was getting more and more tired. I don't care, I need this! Suddenly my eyes were getting droopy. Then, I felt heavy and I tumbled back and finally my vision faded to black.

* * *

I woke up feeling shattered. I was in a white room. Shit I've gone to the loony place! I looked around and it seems I'm in some kind of hospital bed. Man, my head freakin' hurts. Where am I anyway? I see a woman dressed in white walking torwards me.

"Ah Miss Trundell, you're awake." She said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the infirmary. You have some visitors."

Then, suddenly voices called my name. The Hosts and Kevin came rushing in and to my side while calling me name. I'm so confused. What happened? I looked at them and they all had worried looks on their faces.

"Evie-chan, we were all worried! Chika-chan said you went to the karate club and you wouldn't stop fighting until you blacked out!" Honey-senpai said.

"Chika-chan?" I asked.

"Mitsukuni's brother." Mori-senpai said.

"The nurse said you collapsed due to lack of sleep and exhaustion." Kyouya-senpai explained.

"What's going on Eve?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Well, basically my brother left to meet this fiancée and he's working with my father to train as the next heir. He didn't tell me he was leaving." I explained.

"Maybe… he didn't want to upset you." Haruhi said.

"So is that why you were really upset and fighting like that?" The twins asked.

I nodded. I guess they understood as they were heading out to their classes. However, the twins remained. Kaoru was sitting on the bed while his older brother was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He seems annoyed. Is it because of me? But why?

"Come on Kaoru…" He said as they both started to leave.

I felt bad but my heart was beating rapidly. I need to do something. I got up, ignoring the dizziness that crept up on me and ran to Hikaru. I grabbed his arm and turned him around. I hugged him. Tears were in my eyes, when I looked up, he was shocked.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru! I didn't mean to worry you! I just felt alone! He's my brother, he's my only family left! Everyone else has left!" I sobbed.

He rubbed my back to calm me. His cheeks were slightly red? Maybe because he was so angry. I stopped my crying. I just realised…. I'm hugging _Hikaru!_ My heart is _still_ beating against my ribcage! No wonder! Damn you hormones!

"It's okay…. We're your family now…. I'm gonna be here for you. And Kaoru too!" He said as I blushed.

"Yeah, you're our toy! We need to keep you in check!" Kaoru agreed.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it." I said.

"You ready to go?" The older devil asked.

I nodded. I grabbed the twins and linked my arms around theirs. I looked at Hikaru. I smiled. Even if he does like Haruhi, I'm still going to be a good friend for him. I mean he's been there for me like the others. So he deserves to be treated like the others but… oh Hikaru… even though you may be a sly devil, you have a good heart.


	8. Physical Exams and Swimming

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the lat chappy but I was preparing for a big school trip. To make up for it, this chapter is an extra long one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC except for my OC's**

* * *

So it was an average day at school. Everything was fine. Well, except that I have no one to go to when I can't sleep. Other than that, my days are normal. I was in the classroom sitting on Kaoru's desk talking to the guys and Haruhi. We were just laughing and having a decent time.

"Eve, can we come over to your place sometime?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we would like to see it." His brother agreed.

"I would but uh… since my brother just left…" I trailed off.

It's not that I don't want them around, scratch that I really _don't_ want them around mine, but it's just too soon and also I haven't had anyone round mine for years. I don't think I would be a good host. Oh the irony of it all.

"But-" The twins began to argue.

"She said no, you guys need to respect that she doesn't want guests yet." Haruhi said.

I mouthed a 'thank you' to Haruhi and she just smiled. We continued with the banter until the bell rang. I jumped off Kaoru's desk and sat at my own. The sensei came in and started the lesson. I was in a pretty good mood for once. That is, until there was an announcement.

"All students, please remember the Physical Exam that is happening tomorrow. Thank you." The announcer said. Apparently it was female.

Physical Exam? What the heck is that? Are we playing sports? Ooh! I hope it's badminton! I love that sport. Mainly because that's the only one I'm good at but still! Good thing I brought my sports kit! But wait, it's an exam, does that mean I get tested on the sport?

I looked at Hikaru and his brother who seemed to be staring at Haruhi. Well it makes sense; the older devil _does_ like her after all. Yet, I still kinda like him. I'm not even going to _try_ and deny it. It doesn't mean I'll try and go for him either. I don't want to mess things up like this. Class ended so we all headed out. I turned to the others and tilted my head.

"So what's with the Physical Exam?" I asked.

"It's just like any other Physical Exam." The twins said.

"Great. Just one thing: I don't know what a 'Physical Exam' is."

"You don't have them in England?"Haruhi asked.

"Nope, we just have Physical Education. We just do different sports that are taught by our teachers in lessons." I explained.

"Well, the doctors just take some measurements and sometimes gives you a target to meet the next year." Hikaru explained.

Measurements? Oh no no no no! I am _not_ doing that! I refuse! I don't want anything to do with doctors touching me! They will judge and you can't do anything to change it! And yes I _am_ self-conscious, thank you very much! I don't have the perfect body, sure averages are different in Japan but people will judge no matter what size others are! Nope! I'm not going!

"Well I don't want to do it!" I said.

"Why? Scared we might peek?" The older devil smirked.

"Don't worry, you show us what you've got and we'll you show what we've got" His brother did the same.

"Nah, you guys couldn't satisfy me anyway" I stuck my tongue out at them.

They blushed and I kept walking. At the cafeteria, we met up with the others and Kevin. Everyone was laughing and Tamaki-senpai was trying Haruhi's cooking. But my thoughts went back to tomorrow. What am I going to do?

"Hey, you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Eve's just upset about the Physical Exam tomorrow. She says she doesn't want to do it." The twins answered for me. Thanks guys. Just thanks

"It is compulsory Evelyn, even Haruhi has to do it. But in her case, she has to go to the Special Boys clinic." Kyouya-senpai said. Makes sense, she's fooling everyone by cross-dressing.

"Are you scared Evie-chan?" The little blonde said.

"I…uh…"

"There's no need to be scared Eve." Tamaki-senpai reassured me.

"Yeah! If you want, tomorrow I could let you borrow Usa-chan!" Honey-senpai said.

Now I can't say no can I? If I did, he would probably cry and think I wouldn't want his adorable bunny. Trust me, I know, since it's happened to me before with my little sister. If I _do_ take it, everyone will take the piss but you never know, Usa-chan may help me with my little problem. Sure why not?

"Okay, Honey-senpai, I'll look after Usa-chan and keep him with me." I agreed but Tamaki-senpai seemed to have gone really pale.

"Yay!" The little man cheered.

"Senpai, are you okay? You seem a little worried." I asked Tamaki-senpai.

"Just take care of Usa-chan! Make sure he doesn't get wet or stained! Honey-senpai would get mad! Did you know Japan and America don't get along because of him?!" He said.

"I don't think that's it Tamaki-senpai." I said.

But he did have a point. I don't want to upset Honey-senpai. Plus he may kick my butt or flood the world with his tears! Okay maybe not. I'm hanging with Tamaki-senpai too much. I'll look after the bunny. It's only for the morning anyway… what could go wrong?

During club time, everything is normal. I decided to make chocolate trifle for Honey-senpai, just to say thank you. I gave some to him and he happily ate it up. I looked at the twins. I need to mess with them. I haven't done it for a while. I walked over to the devils as casually as possible.

"Hey guys, do you want some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure." They replied in unison.

I went to make their coffee. I then grabbed a plastic spider from my bag from my 'tool' jar. I put one hanging on the side of the cup. I then grabbed the cups, covering the plastic toy. I travelled back to them gave and them to each of the twins. I turned and walked away with a smirk. Suddenly I hear a yelp from behind me.

"EVE!" Hikaru yelled as he started chasing me.

"Hikaru!" His brother called.

I ran. I had to hold in the urge to laugh. I turned back and the older twin was right behind me! Suddenly a banana peel appeared out of nowhere and I fell! Where the fuck did that come from? Then another crash was heard. I opened my eyes. Hikaru's face was inches away from mine! I looked into those honey coloured orbs as he looked into my azure ones. My cheeks were burning and Hikaru's were bright pink! Oh dear.

"Uh… hi." He said.

"Hey…." I replied.

"Should we do something?" Kaoru asked.

"No, they need to sort this out themselves." Kyouya-senpai said.

"Hey uh Hikaru?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe… you should get off? I'm kinda claustrophobic." I said.

"Right." He said before he stood up.

He offered me his hand and I took it, pulling me up. I scratched the back of my head in a sheepish manner. I looked away from the older devil and was still blushing like crazy. Everyone, including the guests, were either squealing or chuckling. I cleared my throat.

"I…uh … better get back to the guests." I said.

I felt like an idiot! I can't believe that _everyone_ saw that! Poor Hikaru! He's after Haruhi and now she probably thinks that he likes me! Yet.. I feel like it isn't a bad thing, for me anyway. By the end of the club hours, I sped to my limo, leaving dust behind.

* * *

The horrible day had arrived and I didn't want to leave my bed. I buried myself in my covers and hid my head under the pillow. I don't wanna go! Suddenly a maid busted through the door and tried to drag me out of bed. I had a death grip on my bed posts but this maid had killer strength!

"Get change Miss!" She shouted before she left.

I huffed and changed into the lemon catastrophe of a dress. I trudged into the kitchen and had breakfast. I finished getting ready and stepped into the limo. I looked at my house before we left. Goodbye my sanctuary!

I entered the classroom and sat down. I hate this! I rested my head onto my crossed arms. I don't care if the twins and Haruhi think that I'm being dramatic! I just don't want to be here! Then unexpectedly, I heard a bunch of girls squealing. I looked up and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were in front of me.

"Here Evie-chan! Usa-chan will protect you!" Honey-senpai said as he gave me the bunny.

"Thanks, senpai."

The short blonde giggled and ran off with his cousin behind him. I sighed as I clung the toy against my chest. Sometime later, someone announced it was our turn for the exam. We all got up and walked to the area where they would measure us. I couldn't see Kevin but I guess it's because he's in a different class.

"Geeze, Eve you're shaking!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah well…anxiety and everything…" I replied as I hugged the stuffed bunny even tighter.

When the doors opened, we were greeted by many doctors and nurses! Then they all came to us and took student by student to an area enclosed by curtains. Maybe it won't be that bad? They seem nice enough.

"Miss Trundell, this way." A nurse said as she escorted me.

I stepped into an enclosed area just to be greeted by a female doctor. She had blonde curly hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. She was also wearing glasses and a typical medical uniform. She had a clipboard and seems to be scribbling away. She saw me and waved.

"Hello Miss Trundell. Since you've recently moved to Japan, you have no measurements to compare to. First, I would need your chest measurements. Do you mind stripping to your undergarments?" She said.

"Okay…." I obliged as I sat Usa-chan on a chair.

I was freezing! She grabbed a tape measure and walked torwards me. I stepped back. I don't want her touching me! I covered my chest and turned away. My cheeks flamed in embarrassment. She touched my shoulder and I startled.

"Please, you must allow me to take the measurements."

"Well, can I put the tape measure around me and then you can read it?" I asked.

"Sure." She said as she handed the tape measure tome.

I wrapped the tape measure around my bust. I didn't wrap it too tightly but not loose either. She took a glance at the number and scribbled it down on the clipboard. She looked up, smiling at me to tell me I can unwrap myself.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. Even if you aren't from here." She complimented me.

She then told me to put my dress back on in which I obeyed. She told me to step onto the scales and after a while, some numbers appeared. I looked down and I was happy at my weight. I don't weigh that much at all! Then she measured my height which I knew already. Out of nowhere I heard squealing. I finished with the exam and pulled the curtain back.

On the opposite side of the clinic was a bunch of girls. My curiosity got to me as I started to push past the girls. They were cramped together which made it extremely difficult. I got to the front and gasped. Right in front of me were the twins. Shirtless.

"I don't like it Kaoru, It should only be me that is allowed to look at you!" Hikaru said softly.

_Oh brother!_

"Hikaru…." His brother replied as they held each other closely.

I shook my head and started to walk back. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the devils! I was in between them and they placed their hands on my waist. They both bent down to whisper something into my ear. My cheeks were burning.

"Except you Eve, you can stare at us for as long as you want." The older purred.

"No thanks, I've seen better." I replied.

Well, that wasn't the whole truth but it made them blush a little. I walked back through the squealing girls and entered the area from where I had the examination done. I called if anyone was in there and there was no reply. I pulled the curtains back. I stepped in, looking around. All I saw were scales, an empty chair and no nurse. Wait, an empty chair? Where's Usa-chan? I looked around, still no bunny. Shit! Shit! Shit! I ran out looking for the stuffed rabbit. I saw the twins fully clothed and ran to them.

"Guys! I can't find Usa-chan!"

"_WHAT?!_"

"You heard me! Help me find him!" I shouted.

We ran through the corridor and still no sign of the bunny. We looked through empty examination areas and asked some people. I then looked through the crowd but couldn't see anything. I turned back to the twins.

"One of you, let me get on your back!" I demanded.

Kaoru then turned around so I could jump onto his back. We turned back and he lifted me up a bit. I scanned down the corridor. Nope. Still no sign of the toy. I carried on searching and I had found Haruhi. Maybe she knows?

"Can you find it?" Kaoru asked.

"No but let's ask Haruhi, she might know." I replied.

I jumped off and pushed past the students that obstructed my way. I saw Haruhi who must have finished her examination. I skidded to a stop in front of her. I panted heavily as I rested my hands on my knees. As my breathing resumed to normal I looked up.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"I've lost Usa-chan!" I shouted as I shook her.

"You what?!"

Next thing I knew, me, the twins and Haruhi were searching for the rabbit. Eventually we told Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai. They were added to the search party. I then found Mori-senpai. He will know what to do! He was talking to Honey-senpai so I needed to get Mori-senpai's attention. I jumped up behind the little blonde and waving my arms in the air. Luckily for me, he briefly looked at me. I then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote in big letters saying I lost Usa-chan. I held the sign up and he widened his eyes ever so slightly.

"Takashi, is something wrong?" Hone-senpai asked.

"No Mitsukuni." His cousin replied.

We all returned to our search while Mori-senpai would distract his cousin. I couldn't find Usa-chan anywhere! I kept looking and looking but still no sign of the stuffed rabbit! I'm going to die! I knew this day would not go well! I just knew it! Then, at just a glance I saw someone carrying it!

"There!" I shouted.

Me and the guys and Haruhi pushed past the crowd. The person who was carrying it must have been a girl as they were wearing a yellow dress. I kept pushing but the bunny and the girl disappeared! Where could she have gone? Damn it! I growled in frustration.

"Here, Honey-senpai, I found Usa-chan for you." I heard a girl say.

I turned my head to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was blushing as she handed the little blonde the rabbit. Now he's gonna know why I didn't have the bunny with me! I looked at the tiled floor in shame. Well I might as well tell him right? Honesty is the best policy as they say. I looked up to see the university students walking this way.

"Evie-chan why did that girl hand me Usa-chan? I thought he was with you?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Uh… well you see…uh.."

"Usa-chan wandered off, didn't he Eve?" Mori-senpai said.

"Yeah?" I relpied.

The little blonde giggled and scolded his bunny for walking off and worrying me and him. I looked on, I was literally frozen. I can't take much more of this! I give up! I fell back and the ice shattered. I don't know how I did that but I presume that it's something to do with spending time withTamaki-senpai.

"I can't take it anymore! I need a break!" I whined.

"Why not go to my family's Aqua Tea Garden on our next day off?" Kyouya-senpai suggested.

"yeah… that sounds….great." I sighed.

_Wait, what?! Does that mean swimming?!_

* * *

Today was one of those rare times where I had a great night's sleep. I didn't wake in the middle of the night at all. But early in the morning…well… The door slammed open. And I woke up but I had my eyes shut. I was mentally growling.

"Wakey wakey Eve!" I heard people call.

I turned over, feigning that I'm still asleep. Just go away! When I thought about those voices I realised… for fuck's sake! It was the Hosts. I heard them come closer and surround my bed. This isn't a dream now, is it?

"Come on Eve, wake up!" The twins shouted.

"Go away!" I replied as I covered myself completely in the sheets.

Then, someone grabbed the sheet and peered through a crack. That's it! I grabbed a pillow and threw it at them, making them fly into a wall and dent it in the process. By the sound of the yelp, it was Tamaki-senpai. He was groaning at the pain. No one wakes me up other than family and staff!

"Serves you right for waking me!"

"Guys, don't go through her clothes!" Haruhi shouted.

I instantly got up. Looked at the twins. I growled. I jumped on the twins and miraculously pinned them to the carpet with my weight. They were about to go through my underwear draw! It also has my diary in it! I snarled at the two and they shivered in fear. My grip tightened on the devils.

"Never, and I mean _never_ go through my stuff! Got it?!" I warned them which they quickly understood.

"We're going to the water park today Evie-chan!" Honey-senpai said as I stood up.

"Wait, that's today?" I asked.

They all nodded. Great. Just _great_. I sighed. Well since they desperately want to go, I can't just say no. This is gonna be a _long_ day. And because it's with the Host club, it's definitely going to go badly! I've realised _that_ much.

"Okay just one thing. GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!"

With that, everyone sped out of my room. How did they get in anyway? No matter, I grabbed a bag and stuffed a bikini inside with some towels as well. I decided to wear a white with blue floral pattern dress with sandals. I brushed my hair and cleaned myself up in the bathroom. I then chucked the hairbrush into the bag and exited the room.

They all waited for me in the hall way. I looked at each of them and sighed. Let's just get this over with. I told my caretaker where I was going and we sat in Kyouya-senpai's limo. I sat next to Tamaki-senpai who was sitting next to Haruhi and Kyouya-senpai. On the opposite side of me were the twins and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. They all seemed okay that we are going to a waterpark. I thought they would be buzzing for this.

"Why aren't you guys excited? You _did_ drag me out of bed this morning. It better be worth it!" I said.

"We've been there before." The twins said in a bored and blunt manner.

"Last time, Honey-senapi was nearly washed away." Tamaki-senpai commented.

What?! Then why are we going? I've changed my mind! I don't wanna go! Maybe if I could jump….. nope, I would probably get run over. Damn! I don't want to get washed away! Stay calm Eve. I just won't go swimming! That way, I can't drown!

"Well, that's not going to happen again right?" I asked.

"No, when Tamaki slipped and bumped into the totem-pole, the wave machine in the pool malfunctioned. We've sorted it out so you shouldn't worry." Kyouya-senpai explained.

Well that's good. We arrived at the place and it looks _amazing!_ It's like a tropical paradise! Do I see a toucan? I do! Damn! Kyouya-senpai's family must be loaded to pull this off! I went to the changing rooms to get change. I packed a purple bikini that had frills over each cup and was bejewelled in the middle as well as the bottom piece. I stepped out and shielded my eyes from the blinding sun.

"You can't wear that! You shouldn't be showing that much skin until you are married!" Tamaki-senpai lectured me.

"But where I'm from, this is normal. So unless you are disrespecting my culture….." I replied.

"Yeah boss, you don't want to be racist now do you?" Hikaru teased.

"But either way, you're still a pervert to Haruhi." Kaoru said.

I turned to said girl and she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts! Did Tamaki-senpai already lecture her? Maybe he just wants to protect her from _real_ perverts. I shrugged it off and sat under an umbrella type thing next to Kyouya-senpai who was typing on his laptop.

"Don't you _ever_ stop typing on that thing?" I asked.

"Work is never finished Evelyn." He replied.

"Fine, I'll find fun somewhere else then." I huffed.

I saw the twins loading a water gun. Sweet, a water fight! I walked over to them and it seems they were challenging Tamaki-senpai to a fight. Maybe the others should be in this as well? Either way, I'm definitely in!

"If we win, we'll marry Haruhi _and_ Eve!" Hikaru said.

"Wait a sec! I want in on this as well!" I shouted.

"Sounds fair. Two against two." Kaoru agreed.

"And if _we_ win, then you two will be my slaves for the rest of the school year." I said.

"And you stop harassing Haruhi!" Tamaki-senpai added.

"Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." The devils replied.

So we all grabbed a water gun and ran. I hid behind a table and watched carefully. If me and that drama idiot get shot in the face, we lose. That isn't going to happen. I couldn't find those sly devils anywhere, heck I can't even find my partner.

As I turned my head I saw all three of them charging at each other. Tamaki-senpai is gonna get shot! No way am I gonna let that happen! With a battle cry, I jumped into the fray. I can't really remember what exactly happened next as I closed my eyes and fired. But my face was wet and when I opened my eyes, I wasn't then only one that was dripping. My idiotic partner and the twins were wet as well. It was a draw.

"Dammit" I muttered.

The twins shrugged it off and walked away. Tamaki-senpai was kinda annoyed as it meant the twins could still harass Haruhi. He walked away patting his face dry with a towel. I looked at the pool and saw the university students swimming and at the corner of my eye, I saw Haruhi dangling her legs over the edge of the pool.

I walked over to her and sat beside her, dipping my feet into the water. As long as I don't move forward I'll be fine. I kinda feel bad for Haruhi, she may want to swim but can't because Tamaki-senpai is over protective. I looked at the ripples I created with worry, why did I agree into coming here?

"Aren't you going to swim?" She asked.

"Not really…." I never tore my gaze from the water.

"Why not?"

"I can't…" I muttered.

"You can't swim?" She asked.

I shook my head no. I sighed. I was ashamed of it. Then, suddenly I was lifted in the air and thrown into the pool! I was sinking… I looked up and saw a silhouette swimming towards me. Then I felt like my lungs were being squeezed. Suddenly, my vision blurred and faded to black.

When I regained consciousness, I was coughing my guts out. I then realised I was in someone's arms as I felt skin. That means I'm in the arms of a guy. I can feel my cheeks just thinking about it! I opened my sore eyes, as there was chlorine in the pool, to see that I'm in the arms of Mori-senpai!

Awkward!

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh yeah"

"Eve! Eve!" The twins called me.

They swam to us. They looked really worried, I don't know how long I was out but it was long enough to even make _them_ worry! I looked back at my saviour and he didn't seem to be struggling holding me in his arms. When the twins kept swimming towards me, Hikaru stopped and stared for a second then continued on paddling.

"We're sorry we threw you in here! Haruhi just told us that you can't swim." Hikaru apologised.

Mori-senpai carried me over to the edge of the pool and lifted me on it. My breathing was back to normal and the rest of the Hosts came to me and Kyouya-senpai handed me a towel. I shuffled away from the edge.

"Why didn't you tell us that you couldn't swim?" Tamaki-senpai asked.

"I didn't want to spoil your day…." I replied.

"Why_ didn't_ you learn to swim?" The devils asked.

"My mother thought it would be a waste of time." I answered.

"You can always borrow my inflatable Evie-chan!"

"Thanks but no thanks senpai. I really need to learn how to swim."

"We'll teach you!" Hikaru offered.

"Yeah it will be only fair since we threw you in the pool." Kaoru said.

Even though I told them something embarrassing, they didn't care. In fact, they were supportive of me. They really are becoming pretty good friends but I won't forget about Kevin. He may not be with me as much as the Hosts are but I will never replace him. What's even stranger, the twins didn't tease me about the fact I couldn't swim. They're acting nicer lately. I like it but it won't help me move on from Hikaru while he's crushing on Haruhi.


End file.
